Sweet Temptation
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Marinette se rinde después de que su "Único Amor" la rechaza por millonésima vez, está en un descuido comienza a sentir cosas por su jefe y maestro de diseño "Gabriel Agreste" Gabriel Agreste, el misterioso y famoso padre de Adrien, observa como este rechazo a Marinette, este siente deseos inmensos por poseerla. ¿Podría Gabriel enamorarla a pesar de las dificultades?
1. The Dress

Soy una enferma por escribir este fic :v pero nah son mi shipeables :v 3

Bai :3

Marinette tiro sus cosas al suelo, estaba harta de ser rechazada múltiples veces por su compañero de universidad. Arranco las fotos de revistas que tenía sobre el modelo reconocido "Adrien Agreste".

No entendía el hecho de porque la ignoraba y rechazaba cada vez que intentaba un movimiento sobre este, ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente hermosa? Cayo al suelo, se culpó por un momento, era muy estúpida en fijarse en una persona tan obstinada como el rubio. Tiro todas sus cosas relacionadas sobre el rubio, hasta la prenda que estaba realizando para regalársela en San Valentín como cada año. Pero esta vez no lo haría más.

Marinette trabajaba como la ayudante en diseño de su modelo a seguir "Gabriel Agreste" se maldijo un momento, después se tranquilizó. El señor agreste era bastante distinto a como era su hijo.

La azabache tomo sus cosas de diseño y se dirigió con desgano a la mansión de los Agrestes. Toco el timbre como de costumbre, se asustó con la cámara que salía de la pared y después la puerta se abría, ya tenía bien en claro las costumbres de falta de ética de la asistente de la mansión.

Natalie sonrió falsamente y acompaño a Marinette hasta la sala de diseño de Gabriel, este se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación con un boceto sin terminar en la mano mientras mordía un lápiz, parecía un niño pequeño.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Agreste– Exclamo Marinette mientras entraba a la habitación y se acomodaba en su escritorio

\- Llegas unos minutos tardes, Señorita Dupain… - Contesto Gabriel mirando a la azabache

\- Tuve algunos inconvenientes, mis disculpas… no volverá a pasar – Respondió sonriendo con dificultad

\- Mi hijo volvió a hacer lo mismo, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto el rubio sin despegar la mirada a su diseño sin terminar

\- Me rindo… su hijo es imposible a mis encantos – Bromeo la azabache

\- Sus encantos señorita Dupain, son difíciles de evitar – Contesto Gabriel mirando a la azabache

\- ¿A que se refiere con eso? – Pregunto confundida

\- Mírate al espejo, Marinette… Eres totalmente hermosa – Respondió Gabriel tomando los hombros de la azabache para colocarla frente al espejo

\- Su hijo no es para mí – Contesto Marinette suspirando

\- Solo tienes que esperar a la persona correcta – Respondió Gabriel sonriendo

Ese último comentario hizo que la azabache se sonrojara por completo pero porque? Si no sentía nada por él.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar el color rojo de su rostro y procedió a continuar con el vestido que tenían que terminar para la pasarela en 2 semanas.

\- Marinette, Natalie te comento que tu serás la modelo del vestido? – Exclamo el rubio mordiendo el lápiz que tenía en la mano

\- ¿Qué sucedió con la modelo que estaba predestinada? – Contesto alarmada

\- No me pareció lo suficientemente atractiva para ese vestido, así que quiero que tu uses el diseño, ¿te parece? – Respondió Gabriel mirando a la azabache

\- Sera un honor, Señor Agreste – Contesto sonriendo

\- Basta de formalidades Marinette, puedes llamarme Gabriel… no me molesta – Respondió sonriendo – Ahora ve y pruébate el vestido, tenemos que ver si no necesita ajustes

\- Claro… Gabriel – Respondió la azabache

Minutos después Marinette salió con las primeras bases del vestido, este le quedaba justamente a su figura resaltando todos sus atributos físicos, cosa que le pareció excitante a Gabriel.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Exclamo Marinette dando una pequeña vuelta

\- Te queda perfecto, solo espero terminarlo pronto – Contesto Gabriel

\- Siento que no me favorece de la cintura y cadera, ¿Tu qué piensas? – Pregunto la azabache

\- No, te queda sumamente perfecto – Contesto Gabriel acariciando la cintura de la azabache – Este vestido está diseñado a tu figura – Susurro el rubio cerca del oído de la chica

\- Gabriel… - Contesto Marinette algo asustada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo

\- Perdona, es que yo no puedo resistirme a tus encantos… Me alegra que te rindieras con lo de mi hijo – Respondió girando el cuerpo de la azabache para besarla.

Por un momento la azabache se intentó quitar, después simplemente se dejó llevar por los deseos tentadores del rubio. Gabriel no dejo que la chica de cabello azabache se alejara de él.

Comenzaba a tener deseos sexuales y amorosos sobre ella.

Voten y comenten 7w7


	2. The Handkerchief

**!Gracias por los votos! Me alegra que les gustara este proyecto tan distinto a todos los demas que tengo :p**

 **Este es un universo alterno, donde Marinette es una Universitaria y Gabriel es un padre algo joven pero no tan anciano :p**

 **Espero que les guste** ❤️

 **Si alguien quiere hacer fan arts es libre de hacerlos 7w7**

Gabriel reaciono, desde cuando tenia ese tipo de sentimientos por la azabache, y sobre todo atracción sexual. Habia algo en esa chica que lo hacia debil.

Se alegro de que fue solo una ilusión de su cerebro, pero la otra parte de el deseaba que todo eso que se imagino fuese real.

Marinette suspiro, se sentia hecha basura pero ella tenia razon, tenia que superar al chico de ojos esmeraldas. No podia seguir estancada en algo que no iba a funcionar ni con un hechizo de magia.

Recordo las palabras que le dijo Gabriel antes de entrar al vestidor y probablemente tenia algo de razón, eso la animo de cierta manera y un pequeño sonrojo se formo en su rostro.

Salio del vestidor y encontro al rubio de ojos celestes atendiendo una llamada en su móvil. Los retazos sueltos del vestido colgaban y terminaban en el suelo siendo arrastrados por Marinette.

\- A pesar de que el vestido no este terminado te queda excelente - Dijo Gabriel sosteniendo el movil con su cuello y oreja

\- Igual hay que modificarle ciertas partes de la parte del pecho y de la cintura - Respondio Marinette tomando unos alfileres para marcar el lugar predestinado a ser modificado

\- Recuerdame acompañarte por los accesorios para ese vestido, tiene que ser totalmente perfecto para la pasarela - Comento el oji celeste y procedio a continuar con la llamada

Marinette con rapidez fue a quitarse el vestido para proceder con los cambios que tenian que realizarse, aun faltaban ciertos detalles pero tenian que estar terminando el vestido para esta semana o minimo para la otra.

Justo cuando iba a salir del vestidor, escucho la voz de Adrien entrando a la habitacion y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Marinette solo se quedo callada y miro por un espacio la cara del rubio con ojos celestes, estaba preocupado.

\- Puedes pedirle a tu ayudante que deje de acosarme?! - Exclamo Adrien en un tono bastante molesto

\- No tienes porque humillarla frente a tus amigos, no se merece tal trato. - Respondio Gabriel mirando a su tablet para disimular

\- Es una acosadora, piensa que le hare caso - Grito el chico de ojos esmeraldas

\- Te enseñe a tratar con respeto a una dama, Marinette es una dama y debes tratarla como tal - Respondio Gabriel mirando a su hijo y con uno de sus puños cerrados

\- Solo dile que se aleje de mi, que no me regale nada, ni que me hable - Advirtio Adrien y salió azotando la puerta del lugar

Marinette cayo al suelo, sus mirada comenzo a nublarse, su cabeza comenzo a darle vueltas... Porque se sentia asi? Su amiga Alya le comento acerca de este sentimiento.

¿Rechazo? No.  
¿Desprecio? Puede ser.  
La palabra correcta era mas y nada menos que una simple repugnancia hacia Marinette.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse al vestidor, miro los zapatos brillantes color negro asomarse por la parte de abajo.

\- No vale la pena que gastes tus lagrimas por mi hijo, no sabe de la mgran persona que perdió - Dijo Gabriel extendiendole un pañuelo de seda hacia la chica llorona

\- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, que no ayuda en mucho - Contesto Marinette tomando con cuidado el pañuelo

\- No lo hago para que te sientas bien o no, un corazón roto es parte esencial de la vida, te ayuda a creer y a madurar como persona - Respondio el rubio limpiando con su pulgar una lagrima traviesa que comenzaba a recorrer la mejilla de la azabache

\- Como una persona como tu, puede tener un hijo tan cruel - Cuestiono Marinette aun de rodillas en el suelo

\- Su hermano mayor fue una gran amenaza para el, haciendolo con el tiempo una persona totalmente antipática y sin sentimientos... Por así decirlo - Respondio Gabriel extendiendole la mano a Marinette para que se levantara

\- Mis piernas no quieren levantarse - Dijo la azabache con un toque tierno en su voz

\- Entonces tendre que cargarte como a una princesa en apuros - Respondio Gabriel cargando a Marinette como a una pareja de esposos recien casados

\- Si fueses de mi edad al que estuviera acosando serias tu - Bromeo Marinette soltando una risa nerviosa

\- Tal vez se inviertan los papeles si eso llegase a ocurrir - Respondio Gabriel depositando a la azabache en una silla y dandole una botella de agua

\- Gracias... - Agradecio Marinette tomando la botella y dandole un sorbo

\- Cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte a casa por hoy, fue demasiado drama por un dia, ¿No crees? - Bromeo Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa y saliendo de la habitacion.

Minutos despues, las piernas de la azabache reaccionaron y pudo levantarse con algo de debilidad. El apoyo moral de Gabriel la habia ayudado, eso no lo podia negar.

Bajo las escaleras pero antes de hacerlo se topo con Adrien, este la miraba con desprecio.

Marinette lo ignoro, giro su cabeza y pudo observar el rostro de Gabriel asomándose por el balcon que daba al recibidor, este simplemente sonrio y se metio de nuevo a su estudio de diseño.

Al llegar a casa, la azabache fue recibida por sus padres, preguntandole en como le fue en su dia y cosas similares. Esta sonrio con felicidad, obviamente fingiendo ese sentimiento.

Al llegar a su cuarto procedio a desnudarse e introducirse en la tina de baño que preparo para derramar lagrimas y lamentarse por su mala suerte. Pero no fue asi.

La azabache solo tomo el pañuelo que le presto Gabriel para secarse las lagrimas que olvido darselo, esta con cuidado comenzo a deslizar sus dedos por las siglas que eran G.A.

 _Tal vez, Gabriel no sea mala idea..._

 _ **Voten y comenten**_ ❤️


	3. The Past

**Hola uwu ya volví con un capítulo nuevo :3 me alegra que les este gustando este fic.**

 **Esto es algo nuevo para mí, más que nada el ship :p pero la verdad me está gustando la trama que va llevando, el lemon sera hasta despues pero obviamente si tendrá 7w7**

 **Aclaró: Gabriel tiene 43 años y más o menos Marinette tiene 21**

 **Ósea tuvo a Felix como a los 18 y después a Adrien como a los 21**

 **Alguna duda o aclaración en la caja de comentarios 7w7**

Gabriel no estaba alucinando empezaba a sentir cosas por su propia estudiante y eso estaba mal ya que Marinette aun sentia cosas por Adrien o eso él creía.

Recordó las palabras que expresó su hijo con tanto desprecio hacia la azabache y se sintió algo apenado al respecto. Adrien había cambiado constantemente a causa de su hermano mayor Felix.

Felix había contaminado el cuerpo o le enveneno de cierta manera el alma, porque el no era así, no lo recordaba tan amargo, tan antipático o sin sus propios sentimientos.

Era todo lo contrario de él y a su esposa. Elizabeth había fallecido hace algunos años atras, despues de eso el rubio mayor desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

El único que mantuvo contacto con el rubio oji azul fue Adrien, que este recibía cartas mensuales por parte de él.

Aunque lo hacía con la intención de envenenarlo por dentro, hacerlo igual o similar a este. Recordó aquella situación en particular con un antiguo amorío que tuvo su hijo mayor Felix.

Era una chica mas o menos en la misma secuencia que Marinette, hasta el nombre era bastante semejante, esta chica se llamaba Bridgette.

**  
(Aquí narra Gabriel)

Fue hace mas o menos algunos años atrás donde apenas comenzaban a presentarse los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad de mi esposa, donde Felix era un poco alegre y contento de si mismo. El caso comenzó cuando inició saliendo con esta chica tambien de cabello negro azulado.

Mientras la enfermedad de mi ex mujer avanzaba con más rapidez, la actitud de Felix cambiaba constantemente afectando a la azabache en ciertos puntos. Cuando esta "Feliz Pareja" por así decirlo cumplió un año de su "Bella" relación, la actitud del rubio ya no era como había empezado.

La enfermedad de mi ex mujer la termino carcomiendo al punto de solo tener unos cuantos minutos para despedirse de su familia. Cuando el cuerpo de Elizabeth se desplomó se sintió como una bomba explotando principalmente en el alma de Felix, cabe mencionar que el rubio era muy apegado a su madre.

Y no lo culpo, yo nunca fui un gran ejemplo para el la mayoria del tiempo estaba ocupado en pasarelas y demás, presionando a que se uniera al negocio familiar, y ahora lo que más temía es que Adrien le causara lo que Felix le causó a Bridgette. ¿Y que le causó? Digamos que la pobre e indefensa chica se encuentra en un centro psiquiátrico. Yo tampoco lo pude creer cuando Felix me menciono tal cosa.

 **\- Flashback-**

Felix azoto la puerta de su hogar, ni se tomó la molestia en saludar a la nueva y recién llegada asistente de su "padre".

Gabriel escuchó el azote de la habitación de su hijo y se preocupo un poco, últimamente había llegado sumamente molesto o bajo el abuso del alcohol, cosa que normalmente el rubio no hacía. El dueño de la mansión agreste salió de su estudio de diseño para dirigirse y saber qué era lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Felix? ¿Todo está bien? - Preguntó Gabriel con la voz seria pero un tanto preocupada

No hubo respuesta, giró el picaporte de la puerta del rubio y lo encontró tranquilamente sentado en el balcón de su cuarto, leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Felix? - Preguntó Gabriel seriamente

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Estoy algo ocupado - Respondió Felix con un tono de desprecio en sus palabras

\- Escuche que Bridgette se puso enferma, ¿se encuentra bien? - Contestó Gabriel con el mismo tono de voz

\- Termine con ella hace como dos semanas, intentó suicidarse hace días y ahora está en un hospital psiquiátrico - Respondió Felix con muchísima tranquilidad

\- ¿Que mierda le hiciste?! - Grito Gabriel algo molesto

\- Abuse de ella y después la termine, no deberías de meterte en mis asuntos - Respondió el rubio estirando sus brazos

\- Yo no te enseñe a tratar... - Dijo Gabriel pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de su hijo

\- A una dama de tal manera... Blah blah blah, una frase mierda para una persona como tú - Contestó Felix sin mirar a su padre

\- Si tu madre estuviera escuchando todo esto probablemente estaría decepcionado de ti - Dijo Gabriel mientras le daba la espalda al rubio

\- Mi "madre" esta muerta - Respondió sin decir más

Días después el rubio abandonó la casa sin decir su rumbo de partida.

 **\- Fin de Flashback -**

Gabriel azotó el cuaderno de diseño al suelo, arrugó la hoja que tenía en la mano con un boceto fallido, no tenia inspiracion. La compañía de la azabache hacía que su imaginación se pusiera al flote, pero era bastante tarde como para llamarla, o para ir a visitarlo. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó con delicadeza los ojos.

¿Que le estaba sucediendo? A sus 43 años y estaba sintiendo cosas por una mujer mucho menor que el, debía estar volviéndose loco. Aunque bueno, Marinette no era totalmente una chica cuerda después de todo.

Marinette era chica mayor, ya podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. No tenía que obedecer las reglas de su padres, pero tampoco quería que tuviera una mala reputación.

Se puso a analizar un momento la situación, Marinette no era una mala idea después de todo. Podía llegar a enamorarla. Para su edad el rubio estaba muy bien conservado, parecía alguien mucho menor de lo que aparentaba. Eso le daba cierta ventaja.

 ** _\- Decidido... Voy a ganarme el corazón de Marinette - Dijo mientras miraba el vestido que diseñan ambos_**

**_Voten y comenten 7w7_ ❤️**


	4. The Blue Coat

**Hola 7w7 baia 2k en 4 dias D: veo que si les gusto este fic 3**

 **Las dejare con la intriga :v**

 **Bye.**

Gabriel estiró su cuerpo con algo de pereza, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Por suerte hoy era su dia libre de juntas y cosas con la empresa, dia que aprovecharía para conocer a Marinette a la perfección. No se refería de manera sexual o alguna cosa en particular de ese tipo. Simplemente planeaba aplicar las técnicas que usaba cuando era un poco más joven.

La cabeza del rubio impacto el escritorio, como planeaba conquistar a una chica que le llevaba 22 años aproximadamente. Las cosas habían cambiado, no eran las mismas maneras de enamorar a una mujer, con eso de la tecnología y las nuevas épocas no estaba tan seguro de su estrategia.

Escucho voces en la parte de afuera, con rapidez giró su cabeza para observar una silueta en la puerta principal de los agreste. El mayordomo de la mansión abrió para que una chica de vestido color rosado se hiciera presente.

Se levantó alarmado, miró su aspecto en el espejo que tenían en la oficina...

\- Si que doy un tremendo asco - Dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa

Pudo observar que su aspecto no era el más limpio en ese momento, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio tratando de diseñar nuevas cosas para la compañía, Pero cierta chica de cabello azabache no salía de su cabeza. Por suerte con rapidez pudo sacar una camisa de emergencia que tenía para este tipo de casos.

Procedió a quitarse la camisa para colocarse la nueva, al abrir los ojos pudo observar a Marinette con el rostro algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

\- Marinette! No te vi llegar - Se excusó el rubio, ya sabia que habia llegado.

\- Creo que debí de haber tocado un poco más fuerte - Contestó la azabache con la mirada baja. Gabriel pudo notar su sonrojo.

\- No importa, ni siquiera tuve el tiempo para ducharme - Bromeo, Marinette sonrió.

 _Bien hecho genio_

 _Pareces un niño pequeño con esa actitud de bromista, la vas a espantar._

Su inconsciente resonaba ese tipo de palabras dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía arrepentirse de haberla hecho reír. Su sonrisa era totalmente magnifica.

Observó como Marinette dejaba su bolsa en el perchero y se quitaba un pequeño suéter color blanco. Gabriel se quedó impactado con la figura tan detallada que tenía. La anterior ocasión no le había puesto tanta atención a la azabache como ahora, pudo ver que su vestido resaltaba fascinantemente su estupenda figura. Observo sus caderas, no las recordaba tan anchas, o sus muslos duros como una piedra.

¿Marinette hacía ejercicio? Ahora era su duda existencial. Ese vestido resaltaba sus pechos, no eran los más grandes pero tenían una exquisita forma, bastante peculiar.

 _Deja de mirarle los pechos, pervertido._

Sacudió la cabeza, su subconsciente tenía razón... pero era inevitable dejar de mirar tan bello espécimen que tenía frente a sus ojos cristalinos.

Marinette ya no era una simple niña, su cuerpo y mente eran la de una joven mujer dispuesta a tener todo tipo de experiencias. Gabriel estaba a punto de abrirle un nuevo tipo de posibilidades.

El rubio volvió a sacudir su cabeza y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la azabache, se había sonrojado.

 ** _¿Que demonios te pasa? Marica._**

Poso una de sus manos a la frente, estaba sudando frío, eso no era bueno. No se sentía enfermo si eso preguntan, pero parte de su corazón empezaba a descongelarse poco a poco.

 ** _Todo es culpa de esa mocosa._**

Gabriel golpeó su cabeza de nuevo. Maldito subconsciente, pensó.

Normalmente su interior estaba callado y nunca mencionaba este tipo de comentarios, pero desde hace días que este estaba comportándose como un completo chiflado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Dijo Marinette mientras interrumpió los pensamientos de Gabriel

\- Para nada, me sorprende que llegues más temprano de lo usual... ¿A qué se debe tal comportamiento? - Dijo Gabriel mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro

\- No podía dormir y decidí llegar un poco antes... ¿Esta mal eso? Si eso le molesta puedo retirarme y volver luego - Contestó apenada dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

\- En realidad, me alegra que estés aqui mi inspiración es poca y curiosamente contigo mi capacidad imaginativa se incrementa - Respondió el rubio acomodándose los lentes

\- Me alagas, déjame arreglar eso - Dijo Marinette mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del rubio. Gabriel se comenzó a sentir nervioso

Marinette cuidadosamente tomó el nudo de la corbata y desató el pésimo amarre que tenía este.

\- Tienes un nudo espantoso - Dijo Marinette mientras pasaba la corbata por el cuello de este

\- No tuve tiempo de prepararme - Respondió mientras observaba con cautela las juguetonas manos de la azabache

\- ¿Mala Noche? - Pregunto Marinette mientras terminaba el nudo final de la corbata

\- Algo asi, y gracias por el nudo... Lo haces mejor que yo en todos estos años - Respondió Gabriel

\- No fue nada - Dijo mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color un poco rojizo

Gabriel salió un momento de su oficina para atender una llamada de vital importancia, cuando el seguro de la puerta hizo clic dando a entender que la puerta se había cerrado. Marinette sonrió de esquina a esquina como una niña pequeña, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿Porque Gabriel la pone tan nerviosa de repente?

 ** _No tienes la capacidad y agallas para enamorar a una persona como él, no te rebajes._**

\- Callate yo interior! - Exclamó la azabache recargada en la puerta

Pasaron minutos después y la ausencia de Gabriel comenzaba a hacerse presente. Marinette comenzaba a aburrirse de cierta manera. Pudo observar el saco color azul cielo colgado en el perchero.

 ** _Ponte el maldito saco, loca obsesiva._**

Obedeció a su subconsciente y terminó poniéndose el saco de su maestro, tenía su aroma. Pero no podía distinguir bien ese tipo de perfume en especial. ¿Sera algun tipo de loción masculina? Era bastante fresca. Para alguien de su edad, tenía la especialidad de verse realmente atractivo y aparte tener un aroma bastante hipnotizante.

Marinette estaba de espaldas, concentrada en la prenda del rubio. Unas manos se posaron alrededor de su cintura y unas cuantas palabras fueron las necesarias para estremecer a la azabache

\- Te ves realmente adorablemente sexy con mi saco - Susurro Gabriel en el oído de esta

La azabache se giró algo asustada, sonrojada y ligeramente consternada por lo que acababa de suceder. Los labios de Gabriel quedaron a centímetros de los de Marinette

\- Tienes unos hermosos labios. ¿Lo sabías? - Dijo Gabriel con cierta sensualidad al hablar

 **Voten y comenten 7w7**


	5. The Real Kiss

**Mil gracias por casi 4K 3 estoy sumamente agradecida por su apoyo y que les guste esta versión alterna de los personajes uwu**

 **Los que han leído mis fics anteriores saben que todo lo que hago es diferente a la serie en particular, normalmente no cambiar actitudes pero esta vez quise agregarle algo totalmente distinto :3**

 **Le deseo lo mejor a la otra chica del Fandom de MLB ya que se causó una terrible controversia y drama y creo que ella fue la más afectada.**

 **Linda asi es el mundo de la ficción, te lo digo porque llevo años y un montón de críticas han sido presentes a lo largo de mi trabajo 3 Pero no te sientas mal 3**

 **En fin, disfruten el capitulo uwu**

 **El miércoles actualizo "Buscando lo que está perdido"**

La azabache pudo sentir la respiración de Gabriel cerca de ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como un par de gelatinas.

¿Por qué de repente tenían cierta tensión romántica? Ella sabía que sus sentimientos por Adrien desaparecieron ese mismo dia del rechazo. Pero aun así le dolía dejar algo por lo que luchó con tanta intensidad. Pero necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, si no lo hacía probablemente la dañaria mucho más y eso no es lo que ella quería. Por algo fijo su mente en Gabriel.

Sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando, salir con el padre del chico que estuviste intentando conquistar desde el instituto. Probablemente la sociedad la señale como a una puta, pero no lo era.

Marinette observó los carnosos labios de Gabriel acercarse a los de ella. Como una vil víctima, la azabache no tenía escapatoria. Su cuerpo estaba sujeto por los brazos gigantes del rubio. Era el principio de su terrible fin.

\- Me detendré al menos de que me lo pidas - Susurro Gabriel a centímetros de los labios de Marinette.

La chica no dio respuesta, sus ojos estaban de cierta manera conectados con los de Gabriel, sentía algo de miedo pero dentro de ese miedo quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó Gabriel tocando con el pulgar los labios de la azabache.

Marinette estaba sin palabras, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. El único problema... es que ella no quería hacer nada. Los brazos de Gabriel la estrujaron un poco más, el pecho de Marinette estaba haciendo contacto con el rubio, aplastandolo. Eso le provoco un poco.

\- Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte, espero y estés consciente de esto - Dijo mientras lamia los labios de la azabache.

Marinette abrió los ojos tan sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir, después simplemente murió de una sobredosis de adrenalina, Cortesía de Gabriel Agreste.

El rubio deseoso y lleno de pasión dentro de su interior, con ferocidad tomó el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Marinette para acercarlo al de el. Pudo oler su perfume, el olor tan penetrante a fresas y vainilla se le quedaron grabados en la cabeza.

Una cuestión de segundos y Gabriel impacto sus labios junto a los de Marinette, pudo notar que la azabache estaba sumamente nerviosa, Por su torpeza al besar.

Después la azabache se dejó llevar por los labios de este, usandolos como guía para seguirle el beso. Tornándose en algo apasionado.

Marinette colocó sus manos en el cuello de Gabriel, no quería que este se fuera a separar de ella en ningún momento. Esa indicación motivo al rubio a continuar introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la azabache, ahí es cuando se comenzó una tremenda batalla de lenguas.

Pero cabe esperar como en todo beso apasionado, la falta de aire es una maldita molestia cuando una pareja está totalmente entretenida.

\- Marinette Cheng... Tus labios son todo un deleite - Dijo Gabriel mientras sujetaba la cintura y colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de esta.

\- Eso esta mal... - Contestó la azabache mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no me detuviste antes? - Respondió Gabriel levantando el mentón de Marinette para besarlo.

\- Esto esta mal... - Repitió Marinette

Mientras Marinette repetía constantemente de que eso estaba mal y demás. Gabriel movió un poco el cabello que cubría el cuello de la azabache para posar sus labios sobre el alargado y blanco cuello de esta.

Cuando Marinette sintió los húmedos labios posarse sobre su cuello no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. Ese tipo de cosas la provocaba, a pesar de que Gabriel era un adulto sabe mover bien sus cartas respecto a la provocación sexual.

\- ¿Segura que esto está mal? - Comentó Gabriel separándose un momento para escuchar los pequeños suspiros de excitación por parte de la azabache.

\- Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Gabriel Agreste - Respondió mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

El rubio giró de vuelta el cuerpo de la azabache y azotó su delicado cuerpo contra la pared más cercana.

La colocó con rudeza, tomando el cuello de Marinette volvió a besar sus labios con más ferocidad que la anterior ocasión.

 **Eres un débil, esta chica te ha dominado**

El subconsciente de Gabriel hablaba y hablaba constantemente, repetía palabras negativas para que este se comenzará a sentir culpable de lo que hacía.

Cuando este reacciono una de sus manos estaba deslizándose sobre el muslo izquierdo de Marinette. Luego se detuvo.

Su subconsciente ganó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Marinette algo confusa por la situación.

\- Tengo que salir un momento... Si me disculpas - Respondió el rubio acomodando su cabello y su corbata en su lugar original.

Marinette estaba confundida, ¿Acaso Gabriel se había arrepentido de lo que acababa de pasar? Era imposible, entonces por qué la besaba con tanta pasión.

\- Espera! - Exclamó Marinette tomando la mano de Gabriel que estaba por salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Contestó el rubio seriamente.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente buena? - Pregunto la azabache cuestionando de su manera de besar.

\- Eres totalmente increíble... Pero tenemos que llevar esto con calma, hay algo en ti que simplemente me vuelve un loco - Aclaro Gabriel mirando fijamente los ojos de Marinette.

\- Tomaremos las cosas con calma, pero no te arrepientas de lo que acaba de suceder - Dijo Marinette con la mirada baja.

\- No me arrepiento en ningún segundo - Contestó Gabriel besando nuevamente los labios de la azabache.

Después de eso, Marinette se quedó sola en la habitación. 

**Voten y comenten 7w7**


	6. The New Drug

**Capítulo medio lemon :v pero como soy bien cruel las voy a dejar con las ganas de mas :v 3**

 **Mañana les doy lemon, yo se que quieren :v**

 **Pero... ¿Lo quieren intenso o tranquilo? 7w7 Pervertidotas 3**

 **Denle like kbronas :v**

¿Tomar las cosas con calma? ¿Que clase de mierda era esa? Porque dijo tal cosa?

Gabriel golpeo la pared que daba al lavabo con bastante fuerza, porque si sentia cosas por Marinette actuó de tal manera. No lo entendía.

 ** _Tienes culpa ... TRAIDOR!_**

\- SILENCIO! - Exclamó el rubio golpeando con fuerza el espejo

Su puño se llenó de sangre y lo tomo con fuerza, haciendo presión en este para que no tuviera alguna hemorragia.

\- No soy ningún traicionero... - Dijo mirándose en lo que quedaba en los pedazos de vidrio

 ** _Si, lo eres..._**

La puerta del baño se abrió, era Marinette. Tenía el rostro algo rojizo, y después se torno lloroso. La azabache tomó aire, cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y se acercó al rubio.

\- No eres ningún traidor si eso piensas - Dijo Marinette mientras tomaba las cosas que necesitaba para curar la herida de Gabriel

\- ¿Escuchaste todo? - Pregunto el rubio mientras este se sentaba en la taza del baño

\- Lo suficiente para saber que no estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste - Afirmó Marinette mirando fijamente a Gabriel

Gabriel quería besarla, tomarla, hacerla suya. Pero no era tiempo, tenía que esperar a que todo fuese estable en su "Relación" si era correcto llamarlo de esa manera.

Por otra parte, adoro besar los hermosos labios de la azabache, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Si pudiese describir en una palabra lo que sintió al besarla solamente diría que fue todo un sueño. Por un momento se culpó a sí mismo por la torpeza e indiferencia de su hijo al no aceptar a una mujer como Marinette. Era bastante perfecta para ser real.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, Marinette se encontraba curando la herida un tanto profunda que se había hecho este. Pudo notar el nerviosismo y torpeza de sus manos al curar el puño y brazo de él.

\- Tranquila, no voy a morderte - Dijo Gabriel de manera provocativa

\- Soy algo torpe - Aclaró Marinette tartamudeando

\- Bueno, probablemente contigo haga una excepción y te muerda... Por completo - Contestó Gabriel mirándola de nuevo y mordiendo sus labios

No se hizo esperar el sonrojo en el rostro de la azabache, trato de ocultarlo pero fue imposible.

\- Eres tan pálida que puedo notar tu sonrojo desde alguna esquina... a miles de kilómetros - Bromeo el rubio

\- Tu eres el causante de todo esto - Contesto Marinette apuntando a su rostro y haciendo un pequeño puchero

Gabriel se levantó, su altura supera por montones a la de Marinette... eso le daba bastante ventaja. La volvió a acorralar como un tigre apunto de devorar a una pobre gacela. Por suerte su brazo ya estaba con un vendaje algo mal hecho, pero podía detener la pequeña hemorragia de sangre que tenía.

 ** _Oh Marinette... en qué dilema te has metido._**

 ** _Gabriel no es un problema que se supera de la noche a la mañana..._**

 ** _Esta es tu nueva droga._**

 ** _Disfrutala, mi pequeña mariquita._**

Marinette respiraba entrecortado, su subconsciente tenía bastante razón... Gabriel se había convertido en su nueva droga personal. Pudo notar como el rubio inspeccionaba el cuello de esta.

\- Puedo sentir tu nerviosismo... ¿Acaso te estoy intimidando? - Preguntó Gabriel mientras besaba el hombro de la azabache.

\- No se que haces que me pones los pelos de punta - Aclaró Marinette soltando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

\- Relajate, no te haré daño... Aún - Contestó Gabriel acariciando el muslo de Marinette

Gabriel no podía negarlo, esta chica lo excitaba terriblemente bien, y odiaba admitirlo. Si tuviera la oportunidad hasta la tomaría sexualmente en ese maldito y estrecho baño de huéspedes. De repente la habitación comenzó a tomar calor, pero en realidad era el. Comenzaba a excitarse, hace años que no tenía unas ganas tremendas de tener relaciones con una mujer. Y menos una bastante joven y excitante como Marinette.

Para cuando se dio cuenta una de sus manos estaba tan cerca de la entrepierna de la chica que pudo sentir su calor, eso derramo la gota del vaso. Acababa de tener una erección. Trato de ocultarla para que la azabache no la viera, no quería asustarla así porque sí. Se comenzó a calmar poco a poco, pero la erección no cedía para nada.

 ** _Maldita sea, Gabriel... Eres un completo debilucho._**

 ** _Y lo era._**

Era la maldita y cruda verdad. Marinette se había vuelto su única debilidad. Dolía admitirlo, pero ni siquiera su ex esposa le causó este tipo de sensaciones.

¿Que tenía Marinette que era tan especial? ¿Porque solo le afectaba a él? Sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por un gemido travieso que salió de la boca de la azabache.

\- ¿Acaso gemiste? - Preguntó Gabriel mirando a la chica con el rostro sonrojado

\- Para nada - Contestó Marinette con la respiración algo entrecortada

\- ¿Y si hago esto... si sueltas un gemido? - Respondió el rubio deslizando uno de sus dedos por encima de la entrepierna de la azabache.

 ** _Bingo._**

 ** _Punto para el Agreste._**

 _ **Ese pequeño y hermoso gemido que soltó la azabache fue como un canto de angeles. Pobre Marinette... estaba a punto de ser devorada.**_

 **Voten y comenten :v 3**


	7. The First Time ( 18)

**Este capitulo esta bien suculento que hasta yo me altere escribiendo esto 7w7 todas queremos un Gabriel así 7w7**

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas totalmente explícitas y detalladas :v si eres una persona sensible o menor de edad. Te recomiendo que no lo leas :v**

 **Si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo 7w7**

 **No soy responsable de que se mojen :v**

 **Ahí está su lemon intenso, pervertidas locas 7w7**

La azabache constantemente gemía en voz baja, el contacto de Gabriel estremecía toda parte de ella de manera que no podía explicar. Gabriel simplemente acariciaba con lentitud la entrepierna de Marinette para sentir todo su calor.

Pero Gabriel no era una persona tan paciente, ya tenía los deseos desenfrenados de tomar a la azabache en ese simple baño de huéspedes. Con el peligro de que alguien de la servidumbre escuchara los gemidos de placer de la azabache.

Tuvo que besar a Marinette mientras acariciaba su feminidad, esta chica si que era sensible al tacto. Gemía como una loca. Eso lo excito demasiado.

***  
\- Dios... Marinette, no grites tanto - Dijo Gabriel mientras le colocaba la mano en la boca para que no gritara.

\- No es mi... culpa... - Contestó la azabache con la respiración entrecortada.

 ** _!Tómala ahora! ¿Que estas esperando?_**

 ** _¿Acaso una invitación?_**

Era un territorio donde el hambre era una terrible necesidad, en este caso para Gabriel, la azabache era una presa a punto de ser devorada.

Y bueno, para la edad del rubio el tener sexo era una obligación... Antes de que ya no pudiera hacerlo más.

 **El sexo es una necesidad para todos en algún punto de nuestras vidas.**

Su subconsciente estaba igual o peor en la tensión sexual de ambos, y bueno era normal ya que Gabriel no era capaz de hacerle tanto daño de manera sexosa. ¿O si?

Era cauteloso, cuidaba cada parte de Marinette ya que ahora la consideraba suya. De su eterna propiedad. Le estaba pensando mucho, parte de él ya quería salir, parte de él quería tomarla, llenarla de amor, darle ese inmenso placer que estaba buscando.

Pero ese no era el lugar indicado, digamos que un baño para la primera vez entre dos personas no era una buena idea. Pero no tenia mas opcion.

Con cuidado bajó el cierre del vestido de la azabache, mientras besaba con sensualidad el cuello de esta. Al parecer Marinette no parecía estar oponiendo resistencia alguna. Tomó los tirantes del vestido de Marinette y los pasó lentamente por los pequeños y delicados brazos de la azabache, comenzaba a deleitarse con el principio de una eterna maravilla.

Ya no habia vuelta atras, ya no podía arrepentirse. Al diablo con el tomarse las cosas despacio, al carajo todo eso.

De un tirón el vestido de la azabache descubrió la primera parte del torso de esta. Dejando ver su pecho y abdomen. Se maldijo por un momento. ¿Porque Marinette tenía que ser tan jodidamente buena?. La dejo de besar un segundo para poder admirar el pequeño busto que tenía frente a sus ojos.

\- Veo que te gusta lo que estás viendo - Dijo Marinette con un toque un poco pervertido mientras se mordía los labios

\- ¿Que si me gusta lo que veo? Si estoy a punto de hacerte mia - Contesto el rubio mientras acariciaba uno de los senos de la azabache. Su reacción fue simplemente maravillosa.

Otro gemido travieso salió de la boca de la azabache. Ese momento hizo que Gabriel casi le arrancara el vestido. La levantó con fuerza y saco lo que quedaba de la prenda. Dejándola simplemente en ropa interior.

\- Maldita sea, Marinette! Lo repito de vuelta, ¿Que es lo que haces para tener un cuerpo tan apetitoso? - Pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba los brazos de la azabache y besaba la primera parte de su pecho.

\- Pareces un niño pequeño en busca de algún tesoro perdido, ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que buscas con curiosidad? - Contestó Martinete frotando la erección del rubio

\- Usted señorita Dupain, está entrando en un territorio muy peligroso - Advirtió el rubio colocando sus manos en la espalda de Marinette

Un pequeño clic se escuchó en la parte trasera de la espalda de la azabache, la última prenda que cubría el pecho de la chica estaba a punto de ser retirada de su lugar de origen.

 ** _Pobre y dulce Marinette._**

 ** _Estás a punto de morir de placer._**

Marinette con sus manos traviesas quitó la corbata que realizó algunos momentos atrás. Con ansiedad y deseo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca de Gabriel. Para ser una persona ocupada y un poco mayor de edad, tenía un cuerpo bien cuidado. Otro gemido volvió a salir de los labios de la azabache al sentir el movimiento circular en la zona del clítoris. Eso era como el eterno cielo para ella.

Gabriel tomo la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Marinette y la jalo hasta los tobillos, pudo notar la humedad y el calor que desprendían.

El rubio abrió con cuidado las piernas de esta y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Marinette, empezando a subir. Esta soltaba pequeños gemidos, cosa que excitaba bastante a Gabriel.

 ** _Y llegó._**

La zona por la cual Gabriel había estado esperando desde hace algunas semanas se hizo realidad. Su calidez era bastante excitante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a lamer la feminidad de Marinette, con cada toque la azabache se estremecía y soltaba gemidos que inundaban la habitación de un completo placer. Al parecer parecía disfrutarlo. No, parecía que le fascinaba.

Gabriel se levantó para volver a besar a la azabache, deslizó sus dedos de nuevo por la entrepierna de Marinette y cuidadosamente introdujo uno de sus dedos. Marinette comenzó a gemir mientras besaba al rubio. Movimientos rápidos y veloces se hicieron presentes al minuto de estar dentro de la femenina. Gabriel se separó un momento de ella para ver su reacción. Marinette tenía el rostro rojo, sudado, y con una cara de inmenso placer.

Saco el dedo de ese maravilloso lugar y pudo notar que la azabache se encontraba entre una discusión con el pantalón de seda del rubio.

\- Estás demasiado tensa... Déjame ayudarte - Dijo Gabriel mientras se bajaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Su erección estaba al por mayor.

\- Espero y el dia de mañana no me dejes en una silla de ruedas - Contesto Marinette frotando con sus manos el miembro del rubio

\- No te voy a dejar en silla de ruedas, mi plan es dejarte completamente paralítica - Susurro el rubio mientras tomaba el cabello de la azabache y la arrodillaba

Marinette comprendió el mensaje, y de un golpe introdujo el inmenso y venoso miembro del rubio en su boca. Miró el rostro del rubio, parecía estar conteniendo el fluido de su interior. Eso no le importo. La azabache siguió jugando unos minutos más con el miembro de este, lamiendo e investigando cada parte de ese enorme juguete de placer.

Gabriel estiró su cabello y la azotó contra la pared, terminó de quitarse el pantalón y se dirigió al botiquín del espejo. Bendita suerte, hay condones en esta casa.

Lo colocó con rapidez, tratando de no romperlo... Cuando estaba en su lugar miro a la azabache.

\- Entonces... ¿Me vas a dejar paralítica? - Pregunto Marinette mirando al rubio con perversión

\- Exactamente, espero y estes lista para lo que se viene - Advirtió Gabriel cargando a la azabache

Gabriel comenzó a frotar su miembro en la entrada de la azabache, esta empezó a estremecerse y sin avisar introdujo todo dentro de ella.

Marinette soltó un gemido fuerte, inmediatamente el rubio le cubrió la boca con su mano. Pero eso no lo detuvo, comenzó a moverse con lentitud dentro de la entrepierna de la chica. Su interior estaba húmedo, caliente pero era simplemente una maravilla que no podía describir.

\- Si comienzas a gemir fuerte juro que te voy a embestir - Advirtió Gabriel destapando la boca de la azabache. Marinette soltó otro gemido fuerte.

\- Te lo advertí, Muñeca. - Contestó el rubio

Y una embestida fue necesaria para callar a la azabache, cosa que le parece fascinar a la chica. Comenzaba a pedir más. Gabriel estaba tan excitado que no tardaría mucho en terminar dentro de ella, y recordó que se había colocado protección y no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Salió un segundo de esta y colocó una toalla en el suelo. Marinette se recostó en ella con la cabeza recargada en la pared de mármol. Y volvió a entrar en ella. Las embestidas ahora eran salvajes, no tenia piedad. Ahora Marinette era totalmente de su propiedad.

Un sonido que resultaba ser la victoria para el rubio salió de los labios de la azabache, se arqueo. Gabriel pudo sentir un liquido algo tibio saliendo de la entrepierna de la chica. Pero este siguió con las embestidas duras y secas. Haciendo que la azabache comenzara a gemir el nombre de su creador de placer.

Unos segundos después y el rubio soltó todo su liquido dentro de ella. Sacó su miembro y depósito el condón utilizado en el bote de basura, se encargaria de eso después de llevar a la azabache a su habitación.

Una vez que ambos se vistieron un sonido en la puerta del baño los alarmó.

 ** _¿Padre? ¿Estás aqui?_**

 ** _Voten y comenten 7w7_**


	8. The Fight

_**Que onda! Shavas y shavos :v**_

 _ **Les sorprende la imagen de multimedia? :v Les dije que mis fics son muy distintos a todos los demas :v 3**_

 _ **Las dejo para que lean el drama :v**_

Marinette se alarmo al igual que Gabriel, rápidamente se coloco su ropa y acomodo un poco su cabello.

Tenían que idear un plan, ¿Pero como? Si alguno de los dos sale probablemente sería visto por Adrien, así que era tiempo de usar el cerebro y el sentido común para hacer algo bueno y no ser descubiertos después de un rato de sexo desenfrenado.

Gabriel tocó el hombro de la azabache y le indico la ventana. Era algo grande, cabe la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos pueda salir por ahí y la otra persona tenía que lidiar con Adrien.

Marinette salió por la puerta. Pero su sorpresa no fue nada grata.

\- Si solo es la tonta panadera - Dijo una chica de cabello castaño y piel morena

\- ¿Alya? ¿Que haces tu aqui? - Pregunto Marinette confundida

\- ¿Yo que hago aqui? Soy la novia de Adrien, ¿Acaso no lo sabías? - Aclaro Alya besando la mejilla del rubio

\- Ya veo, pues les deseo lo mejor - Contesto Marinette dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al baño

\- Y a dónde crees que vas? Panadera patética - Respondió Alya jalando el cabello de la azabache

Marinette cayó al suelo, sus piernas aun temblaban por la acción cometida anteriormente. ¿Que demonios le sucedía a la morena? Los últimos días de la preparatoria había tenido una gran pelea y jamás volvieron a hablarse. Cosa que también afectó muchísimo a Marinette.

Era considerada como una hermana más para ella y que Alya se comportara de esa manera era algo inaceptable. Miro la expresión de Adrien, estaba totalmente serio. Como si no le importase que su "Novia" golpeara a la asistente de modas de su padre.

Alya golpeo el vientre de Marinette sin piedad alguna, ¿Porque tan de repente tanta violencia? ¿Tanto odio le tenía?

\- ¡Deja de acosar a mi NOVIO! - Grito Alya haciendo un montón de escándalo en la mansión

Gabriel comenzó a salir por la ventana, pero el agarre que tenía no fue lo suficiente y cayó en el suelo impactando en el césped del patio trasero. Por suerte no salió herido. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, si se había lastimado. Algo no tan grave en su rodilla pero era suficiente como para que comenzara a cojear de esa pierna.

Entró con una postura correcta y seria en la mansión, su secretaria Natalie lo miro algo extrañada por la apariencia que tenia, y despues se alarmó junto con el rubio.

\- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - Preguntó Gabriel mirando a su asistente

\- No estoy segura de lo que está sucediendo - Aclaró Natalie siguiendo al rubio que empezaba a subir las escaleras

\- ¿Esta Adrien en casa? - Pregunto el rubio subiendo las escaleras con una mueca de dolor

\- ¿Señor Agreste? ¿Sucede algo? - Respondió Natalie confundida

\- Para nada, Ahora ¿Esta Adrien en casa? - Repitió el rubio con un tono de frustración

\- Sí señor, está junto a su nueva novia - Contestó la asistenta recuperando la postura

\- ¿Nueva novia? - Preguntó Gabriel confundido

\- Si, es la hija de la chef "Marlena Césaire" - Contestó la mujer con una tremenda seriedad en su rostro

\- ¿Alya? - Susurro Gabriel

Ambos adultos abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver el cuerpo de la azabache tirado en el suelo, con sangre en la parte de la cabeza. Al fondo del pasillo pudo observar el cuerpo de la Morena junto al rubio. Alya reía como si estuviera orgullosa de su tremenda hazaña.

Gabriel apretó sus puños, estaba ardiendo en cólera. Pero no podía recurrir a los golpes porque era más y nada menos que su hijo.

\- Solo... sacame de aqui - Susurro Marinette con poca fuerza

\- Esto no se va a quedar así, corazón - Contestó el rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a la indefensa Marinette

\- ¿Quiere que haga algo señor? - Preguntó Natalie mirando a su jefe

\- Llama a un médico - Contestó Gabriel seriamente

\- Enseguida señor - Respondió la asistente mientras comenzaba a llamar a un médico con urgencia

\- Se me olvidaba... Llama a la policía, no toleraré este comportamiento en mi propia casa - Dijo Gabriel girándose un momento para observar el rostro antipático de su "Hijo"

Adrien reaccionó, su rostro se torno como un toro bastante enojado. Corrió hacia su Padre y Marinette haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Gabriel levantó la mirada. Eso había sido inapropiado.

 _ **Lo lamento Marinette, pero no pude aguantar más.**_

\- ¡Así que vas a mandar a tu hijo a la cárcel?! Eres una total basura, lo sabías? - Grito el rubio mientras comenzaba a golpear la cara de su padre

\- Ya lo hice una ocasión con Felix, solo eres otra decepción como el - Contestó Gabriel tratando de evitarse una pelea.

\- Es cierto! Pero todo fue tu culpa, tu te llevaste a nuestra madre! Eres un desgraciado! - Respondió Adrien tirándole un puñetazo a Gabriel

 _ **Lo lamento.**_

Marinette abrió los ojos con dificultad y encontró peleando a Gabriel y a su hijo a puñetazo limpio y totalmente severo. Como si no importara que fuesen familia, Gabriel no estaba dispuesto a que lastimaran a la persona que ahora le importaba.

Adrien simplemente había perdido el curso. Al igual que Felix.

Por suerte la policía llegó para separarlos y evitar que se mataran a golpes. Gabriel solo fue a dar la declaración de los hechos. Pero antes llevó a Marinette a su habitación mientras llegaba el médico.

La expresión de ambos jóvenes fue tal y como se la imaginó Gabriel en su cabeza, mientras observaba desde el balcón como se llevaban detenidos a la "Pareja" mientras montones de camarógrafos aprovecharon para captar el momento tan inesperado. Pero Gabriel no dio detalles al respecto por su denuncia.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeña mariquita - Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la azabache

 _ **Te prometo que todo comenzara a cambiar**_

 _ **Voten y comenten :v 3**_


	9. The After The Fight

_**Hola... Gracias por la espera, no he tenido internet en estos días y aparte la escuela me esta consumiendo por completo... Les pido paciencia :c**_

 _ **¿Pueden hacer eso por mi?**_

 _ **Se que no soy la mejor escribiendo pero disfruto haciéndolo, últimamente hay gente criticando mi trabajo, tampoco tengo la mejor ortografía pero me esfuerzo dia a dia, ojala valoren eso :) 3**_

 _ **Las amodio 3**_

Marinette abrió los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue el rostro de Gabriel dormir a su lado.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Por Qué estaba acostada con Gabriel?

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de observar el rostro del rubio dormir tan tranquilamente. Como si nada le preocupara.

 _ **Si sigues teniendo relaciones con el, te volverás adicta.**_

 _ **Loca ninfomana.**_

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado de Gabriel. Y pensaran ¿Como se enamoro de alguien en tan pocos días?

Habían pasado apenas una semana o un poco más del todo el dilema. El sueño, el pañuelo, el saco azul y ahora el beso y la relación sexual.

 _ **¿Será lo correcto? O ¿Esta mal todo esto?**_

 _ **Necesitaba respuestas a sus dudas.**_

Pero no pensaba despertarlo aun, noto que tenia sangre seca en la parte del cuello, sin mencionar el moretón que tenía en el ojo derecho.

Que desastre, pensó. Recordó todo. La pelea con Alya y después los golpes entre Adrien y su propio padre. Que locura ¿Acaso se enteraron? O ¿Escucharon algo que no debía de salir de esas paredes de ese maldito baño? No, era algo totalmente imposible.

Marinette no podía quedarse ahí, era bastante tarde y sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse por ella. Se levantó con cuidado de la cómoda cama de Gabriel y con un silencio dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Tan pronto me dejas? - Susurro Gabriel

\- No puedo quedarme, es algo tarde y mi familia comenzara a preocuparse - Respondió Marinette mientras observaba la silueta del oji azul recostada en la cama

\- Quédate un poco más - Insistió el rubio

\- No puedo, hasta luego - Contestó la azabache y cerró la enorme puerta dejando al dueño de la mansión solo

Corrió desesperadamente buscando la salida de la enorme instalación, parecía como un laberinto no sabía cómo salir de ahí y comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Pero milagrosamente encontró la salida y todo fue mucho más liberador. Sentir el aire recorriendo cada parte de su piel descubierta por su vestido. Era bastante tarde y le daba un poco de miedo recorrer las calles por su cuenta.

Pero no quería quedarse a tener relaciones con Gabriel, era lo menos que ella necesitaba ahora después de todo lo que había pasado en ese alocado día. Así que caminar sola por las calles del vecindario le ayudaría a pensar con claridad las cosas.

Escucho a los perros ladrar y a gente ebria gritando por las calles, no sabia que hora era pero estaba totalmente segura de que era bastante tarde como para estar afuera recorriendo la ciudad. Al final de cuentas que le podía hacer, necesitaba llegar a casa y ducharse.

 _ **Se sentía sucia.**_

 _ **Como un objeto sexual, un simple juego.**_

Pobre e indefensa Marinette, consumida por el sexo. Algo maravilloso cabe destacar, el deseo y la pasión es fundamental en la vida de una joven adulta como ella. ¿Porque sentirse sucia? Gabriel podía satisfacerla de maneras inimaginables que el propio ser humano se sorprendería.

Después de una plática interna con ella misma y un montón de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Atravesó la puerta de su casa con cuidado de no despertar a sus padres, por suerte estos estaban en un sueño tan pesado que ni una fiesta alrededor podría despertarlos.

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró al suelo a llorar con bastante determinación, se sentía como una total y tremenda puta, pero no lo era. Estaba muy confundida.

Se desnudó y se introdujo en su tina, era el mejor lugar que tenía para poder pensar con claridad todas las cosas. Aunque también necesitaba a una amiga que escuchara sus problemas o mínimo que lo fingiera.

Sin pensarlo, la azabache se quedo dormida en la bañera.

 _ **Voten y comenten 3**_


	10. The Alcohol

**_Hola! Gracias por apoyarme en todo._**

 ** _Espero y disfruten el capitulo_**

 ** _P.D: Fiorella es una Lila mucho mejor :v_**

La azabache despertó, se estaba ahogando.

Reacciono, su cuerpo instantáneamente por la falta de oxigenación en su interior. Salio con rapidez del agua y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. ¿En que carajos estaba pensando? Si quería dormir la única solución era salir del agua e ir a la cama.

\- Idiota - Se hablo ella misma al espejo

Pudo observar que tenia un golpe en la parte de la mejilla. Por un momento bendijo al creador del maquillaje en estos casos le ayudo a lo suficiente para cubrir la terrible imperfección en su rostro. Observo su cuerpo desnudo frente a su espejo. Aun se sentía sucia, usada, como un tipo de pasatiempo. Pero otra parte de ella deseaba volver a descubrir esas sensaciones tan placenteras en su cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando? Debía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Acostarse con su jefe? No era la mejor idea. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- ¡Fiorella! !Abre la maldita puerta! - Grito Marinette mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta que marcaba el apartamento numero 13

\- ¡¿Diablos, Marinette?! ¿Que mierdas haces aquí a las 3 de la mañana? - Exclamo la castaña bastante molesta abriendo la puerta del apartamento

\- Esto es de vida o muerte - Afirmo la azabache empujando a su amiga y se recostó en el sofá

\- ¿Ahora que paso? - Pregunto Fiorella bostezando y encendiendo la cafetera

\- ¡Me acosté con Gabriel Agreste! - Grito Marinette

\- ¡Que hiciste que?! - Contesto la castaña riendo y tapándole la boca a su amiga

\- No volveré a repetirlo - Respondió con dificultad

\- ¿Y te gusto? - Pregunto Fiorella mirándola de manera pervertida

\- ¿Como puedes preguntar eso?! - Grito Marinette sonrojada

\- Claro que te gusto, tan solo mira tu rostro - Se burlo la italiana corriendo como loca hacia la cocina

Marinette miro su rostro en el espejo que tenia a su lado, era cierto. Su cara tenia un sonrojo como el de un tomate expuesto al sol. Su ahora mejor amiga, se burlaba. Era parte de su esencia al final de cuentas sus consejos eran como una mina de oro.

Era la única persona en la cual confiaba al 100% e incluso mucho mas que eso, así que valía la pena sus burlas y comentarios irónicos y pervertidos.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Seguirás acostándote con el? - Exclamo Fiorella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette

\- Ese es mi problema... No se que hacer al respecto - Respondió la azabache confundida

\- Bueno, el viejo no esta tan mal que digamos - Aclaro la italiana

\- Pues en eso tienes razón - Contesto Marinette riendo

\- Y puedes castigar a tu futuro hijo - Se volvió a burlar la italiana, se refería al rubio problemático

\- ¡No me voy a casar con el! - Grito la azabache golpeando el hombro de su amiga

\- Nunca se sabe - Afirmo la italiana sonriendo con malicia

Se quedaron dormidas, el café fue únicamente una cosa para que las pusiera a dormir. Como un par de bebes están cayeron rendidas en la sala de la italiana.

¿Que decisión tomaría Marinette? ¿Comenzaría a salir con su jefe? ¿Hablara con el? Cabe la posibilidad de que este tenga una respuesta positiva a sus innumerables preguntas. Pero eso realmente no le va a importar.

Gabriel se termino 1 botella completa de Whisky, odiaba tener que recurrir al alcohol para olvidar sus problemas, uno de sus hijos estaba en la prisión por un comportamiento irracional, junto a una chica que según dice ser su "Novia". Después estaba la bella Marinette, esa azabache no salia de su cabeza. Aun así teniendo litros de alcohol en su sistema esa muchacha tenia algo que era imposible de olvidar.

Y era cierto, Esa chica tenia un increíble poder para hacerlo inmune, los recuerdos del baño comenzaron a surgir de vuelta. Volvió a imaginar el sentir la suave piel de esta recorrer su cuerpo. Sus brillantes ojos color cielo y su cabello azul tan reluciente.

 ** _Maldita sea, era todo un ángel._**

Arrojo la botella vacía a la pared, se tomo de un sorbo el ultimo trago que quedaba de ese elixir no tan milagroso. Se mentalizo para mañana ver a Marinette con una terrible resaca. Maldito alcohol.

La segunda botella fue abierta. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su apariencia. Ni que pensaran de el.

Al diablo todo eso.

Horas después el sonido de un celular comenzó a despertar a ambas chicas que dormían tranquilamente en el sofá. La alarma se apago una y otra vez por la azabache. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero a la vez tenia que levantarse y trabajar como era debido.

\- ¿Que hora es? - Pregunto Fiorella sin abrir los ojos

\- 8:45 - Contesto Marinette estirando su cuerpo

\- Yo opino que no vayas a trabajar y sigamos durmiendo - Propuso la italiana mientras abría uno de sus ojos para observar a la azabache

\- Quisiera, realmente... pero no puedo - Contesto Marinette mirándose en el espejo y tomando su bolso

\- Te encargo lo que te queda del chisme - Dijo Fiorella mientras se levantaba del sofá

\- ¿Quieres que venga después del trabajo? - Pregunto la azabache, y la italiana asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Marinette empezó a caminar con nerviosismo, la casa de Fiorella quedaba un poco mas cerca de la casa de los Agreste. Sus dientes se movían con rapidez y chocaban haciendo que se pusiera un poco mas nerviosa. ¿Que iba a decir? ¿Como actuaria?. Entro en pánico.

 ** _¿Que haces ahí parada como idiota? Actúa como un ser humano normal_**

 ** _Ahora mueve tus malditos pies hacia la mansión._**

 ** _Loca._**

Llego a rastras a la mansión, toco el timbre y la puerta se abrió al instante, como siempre la servidumbre de esta era bastante formal. Saludo a la asistente de Gabriel, esta tenia la misma cara de siempre.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, tuvo un escalofrió seguido de el termino de "Piel de Gallina" ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Toco la puerta del estudio pero no escucho el permiso para entrar, así que toco la puerta y entro. Pero no encontró a nadie presente. Los papeles estaban regados como la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos. Eso le pareció bastante extraño.

Salio de la habitación y le comento a una de las encargadas de la limpieza, esta se mostró indiferente y le comento que probablemente este en su habitación. Marinette se preocupo, y se dirigió al cuarto de este y para su maldita suerte lo encontró tirado en el suelo, con una botella a su lado.

 ** _¿Gabriel?_**

 ** _Voten y comenten :3_**


	11. The Hangover

_**Hola 7w7 ;3 ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron? 7w7 :3**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy :3 :v**_

La azabache cerro la puerta de madera que había abierto anteriormente, con cuidado de no tropezar encendió la luz de la habitación, dejando ver todo el interior del cuarto hecho un total desastre. Botellas de alcohol tiradas por el suelo, las colillas de algunos cigarros puros y uno todavía encendido. Se acerco al rubio que parecía estar dormido, trato de despertarlo pero le fue simplemente imposible.

\- Maldita sea, Gabriel - Susurro Marinette tratando de levantar al rubio

Se alarmo al momento en el que escucho la puerta abrirse, se trataba de Natalie, la asistente de Gabriel.

\- Traeré a alguien para que te ayude a colocarlo en su cama - Exclamo la morena con una mirada seria en su rostro

\- Claro... ¿Gracias? - Contesto la azabache algo confundida

Segundos después simplemente se escucho como la puerta de madera se cerraba. Tomo la colilla de cigarrillo que seguía encendida y la aplasto en el cenicero que tenia enfrente de ella. Miro a su alrededor, esta habitación estaba hecha un completo desastre.

Sin tardar uno de los guardias de seguridad de la mansión entro sin avisar a la habitación, miro a Marinette un momento y después procedió a tomar el cuerpo de Gabriel para depositario en la cama de manera en que no se ahogara con su propio vomito. Al terminar su labor simplemente salio del cuarto sin decir una palabra.

La azabache coloco un balde de basura al lado de la cama de este, así no mancharía el piso si llegase a vomitar. Acaricio el cabello desalineado de Gabriel y miro alrededor. Tenia que limpiar esto antes de que comenzara a oler a bar de mala muerte. Hizo un conteo de aproximadamente las botellas de Whisky que el rubio había robado de la bodega de licores, 5 botellas y otras 5 para ser próximamente abiertas, o eso parecía. Marinette nunca pensó que Gabriel era un hombre de gran aguante para el alcohol.

Salio de la habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de limpieza, tomar algunas cosas para asear adecuadamente el cuarto para cuando el rubio se despertase y ayudarlo a aguantar la terrible cruda que probablemente tendría. Procedió a meter las botellas vacías en una caja de cartón, junto con la botella que estaba hecha pedazos. Limpio lo poco que quedaba del whisky que escurría de la pared. Incluso se tomo la libertad de rociar un poco de aromatizante que encontró por ahí. Ayudo bastante para neutralizar el terrible olor.

Cuando iba a sacar la caja con las botellas vacías, escucho como había pisado un pedazo de vidrio. Y estaba en lo correcto, pero no era simplemente un vidrio común, era algo mas importante. En el suelo una foto familiar, donde mostraba a los 4 miembros de la familia agreste. La madre fallecida, el hermano desaparecido y Adrien. Parecían estar felices, se dio cuenta de que algo tan pequeño puede destruir toda una comunidad.

Un rato después y todo a su alrededor había quedado pues no tan limpio como se lo esperaba pero ya no tenia ese aroma terrible, tomo una de las sillas que estaba ahí y la coloco al lado de la cama de Gabriel.

\- Es tan lindo cuando duerme - Susurro la azabache observando el rostro de Gabriel dormir

 _ **Deja de observarlo dormir, loca.**_

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿En que estaba pensando? ni siquiera debía de haber venido. Ni siquiera debía de estar viéndolo dormir, pero era inevitable.

Pensó en dejarlo solo, pero tenia ese miedo de que Gabriel fuese idiota y se ahogara con su propio vomito. Así que se quedaría.

Se alarmo un momento, el cuerpo de Gabriel se comenzó a mover en señal de que estaba despertando, no sabia que hacer. Entro en pánico. Se levanto de la silla y se coloco en un rincón cerca de la cama de este.

\- Ojala se duerma - Susurro de vuelta

\- No pienso dormirme si estas tu aquí - Exclamo Gabriel acostado mientras se tapaba el rostro con su brazo

-¿Como te sientes? - Pregunto Marinette aun desde el rincón

\- Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras a mi lado - Contesto el rubio haciendo una seña con su otra mano para que esta se acercara

Marinette con temor y nerviosismo se acerco al cuerpo de Gabriel, este aun tapaba una parte de su rostro ya que la luz le empezaba a molestar

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - Pregunto el rubio esperando una pronta respuesta

\- Claro, que sucede - Respondió Marinette atenta a la petición de su jefe

\- Cierra las cortinas y siéntate a mi lado - Ordeno Gabriel

\- ¿Que razón hubo para ponerte ebrio y fumar? - Pregunto Marinette mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla de madera

\- No lo recuerdo - Se excuso para no responder

\- Lo que tu necesitas es dormir, te dejare para que descanses como se debe - Afirmo la azabache y se levanto de la silla

Pero fue inútil, al momento en el que Marinette llego a la puerta y en una esperanza a que esta pudiera salir, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos pequeños besos en el cuellos fueron suficientes para estremecer a la azabache.

\- ¿Estas segura de que me dejaras solo? - Susurro el rubio en el oído de la azabache

\- Gabriel... - Suspiro

 _ **Voten y comenten 7w7 3**_


	12. The Second Time 18

_**Espero y no ser la única excitada con este lemon :v**_

 _ **Bai, las amo.**_

Marinette suspiro, necesitaba escapar de las garras de Gabriel, no podía quedarse, sabia que si lo hacia posiblemente llegarían a tener sexo y era algo que no puede suceder. Estaba metida en el juego del gato y el ratón, acorralada, metida en un dilema tan existencial que no sabia si dejarse llevar por las llamas sensuales del fuego.

\- Eso esta mal - Dijo Marinette mientras trataba de quitarse

\- ¿Porque? Pareces gozarlo - Contesto el rubio sujetando la cintura de la azabache

\- Estas ebrio - Respondió asustada la chica

\- Corrección mi hermosa y dulce Marinette... Estoy con una terrible cruda, pero eso no impide que quiera hacerte mía de nuevo - Afirmo Gabriel girando por completo el cuerpo de la azabache para besarle con un tremendo frenesí.

 _ **Ya era tarde, bastante tarde.**_

Marinette ya se encontraba sujetando con firmeza el cuello del rubio y besando con impotencia los labios de este, besándolos con torpeza y tratando de ser la primera en introducir su lengua para comenzar un baile sensual entre ellas.

\- Tranquila Dupain, me tienes para ti sola - Dijo Gabriel en manera sarcástica y bromista

\- Idiota - Respondió molesta separándose de este

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? Tu no escaparas tan fácil - Contesto Gabriel tomando la mano de la azabache y la atrajo a su cuerpo con rudeza

\- Tu solo me estas utilizando - Soltó de golpe la oji azul provocando una expresión de confusión en el rubio

\- Tonta - Bufo molesto

\- ¿Perdona? - Contesto Marinette incrédula-mente mirando al rubio con una cara de enojo

\- Que eres una tonta, si estuviese jugando contigo te hubiera despedido desde hace días, cosa que no hice... te has vuelto especial para mi - Respondió Gabriel tomando el rostro de Marinette para besar con delicadeza su frente

\- ¿Soy especial para ti? ¿En que sentido? - Pregunto Curiosa la azabache observando como Gabriel se sentaba en la cama

\- Es extraño decir esto pero... estas causando sensaciones que yo no había tenido jamas - Respondió el rubio mirando al suelo - Debo admitir que ni sentí todo esto en el tiempo que estuve casado.

La azabache estaba sorprendida, no podía dejar de gritar internamente con todo lo que sus oídos estaban captando en este momento. Deseaba sonreír de oreja a oreja pero decidió no hacerlo, pero no dejaba de estar completamente impresionada por todo lo que había dicho el rubio.

\- Y hablo con la maldita verdad - Dijo Gabriel colocando sus manos en la cabeza y sacudiéndose el cabello

\- Te creo - Contesto Marinette colocándose frente al rubio

\- ¿En serio? - Respondió Gabriel mirando a la chica con unos ojos con completa esperanza

\- Aunque debo admitir... Estas mucho mejor que tu propio hijo - Contesto la azabache mordiéndose el labio de manera provocativa

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? ¿Señorita Dupain? - Exclamo Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette para acercarla a el

\- ¿Gustarme? Me encanta - Respondió Marinette sentándose en las piernas de Gabriel

Marinette comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca y arrugada de Gabriel, se empezaba a deleitar con el tremendo físico de este. A pesar de ser un hombre de una edad bastante adulta tenia un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Gabriel no quería quedarse atrás así que tomo los pequeños y delicados brazos de la azabache y los elevo haciendo que la primera prenda que cubría su pecho desapareciera. Incluyendo el sostén color negro que llevaba puesto.

Tomo una de las coletas de la azabache y la estiro haciendo que el cuello de esta quedara totalmente expuesto, y comenzó a besarle con intensidad, mordiéndolo con sensualidad. Hasta que llego a uno de sus senos.

El pequeño pezón color rosado estaba siendo un tremendo manjar para el rubio, lo chupaba como si fuese la ultima cosa que podía saborear en el mundo. Escucho a la azabache gemir y eso lo provoco mucho mas, así que prosiguió con su trabajo. Con su lengua prosiguió a darle vueltas al pequeño botón y mordiéndolo como si fuese una goma de mascar.

Al terminar con lo que hacia se levanto de la cama junto con la excitada y sonrojada azabache, y la arrojo a la cama con ferocidad. Se coloco encima de ella tratando de no aplastarla o incomodarla con su peso. Marinette no decía nada, simplemente disfrutaba de el placer que le provocaba el rubio.

Gabriel tomo posesión de sus labios introduciendo su lengua para comenzar una batalla para ver cual de estas se ganaba el territorio. Con su otra mano empezó a masajear el muslo de esta hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

\- Veo que alguien esta húmeda - Dijo Gabriel con un tono burlón al hablar

\- Ni hablemos de la erección que tu estas teniendo - Contesto Marinette desabrochando el pantalón del rubio

\- Niña traviesa - Susurro Gabriel haciendo lo mismo en el pantalón de ella

Era notable la erección de Gabriel deseaba formar parte de Marinette, ser uno con ella. Una vez que ambas prendas dejaron los cuerpos de los dos con facilidad Gabriel pudo hacer a un lado la braga de esta e introducir un dedo sin avisar.

\- ¡Gabriel! - Grito la azabache con un tono de excitación

\- Shh, solo disfruta - Contesto Gabriel moviendo el dedo con algo de lentitud

El rubio solamente escuchaba los gemidos como un llamado del cielo, señal de que gozaba. Señal de que hacia bien su trabajo.

Cuando vio que la azabache estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que le había hecho este retiro el dedo de la entrepierna de esta y se levanto de la cama. De uno de los cajones saco una caja color negra y de esta un preservativo listo para ser colocado.

Marinette se acerco a Gabriel y le bajo el bóxer con rapidez, se asusto un poco al ver la erección tan pronunciada que tenia este, pero le encantaba. Y de un golpe se introdujo todo el miembro de su boca, observo el rostro de Gabriel cerrar los ojos y gemir en voz baja.

\- Demonios... Sigue así - Comento Gabriel tomando la cabeza de Marinette y empujándola de adelante y hacia atrás

La azabache chupaba, saboreaba el miembro de este. Como si fuese una paleta de caramelo y ella era la niña que la devoraba entera. Gabriel dejo que siguiera un rato mas, pero no podía contenerse mucho tiempo. Si esta seguía haciendo eso probablemente terminaría dentro de ella.

La tomo de las coletas y la puso en cuatro, rápidamente se coloco el preservativo y comenzó a rozar la punta de su pene en la entrada de esta, haciendo que gimiera de nuevo. Y sin pensarlo un segundo mas Gabriel introdujo todo su miembro en la vagina de la azabache, esta soltó un grito de placer que fue cubierto por la mano de este.

Siguió moviéndose a un ritmo bastante intenso, coloco los brazos de Marinette en la espalda y siguió penetrándola fuertemente. Pudo observar el rostro de placer que tenia por el espejo que estaba frente a ellos.

 _ **Como le encantaba esa mujer.**_

Marinette gemía por ese inmenso placer, movía sus caderas para ayudar al rubio en el acto sexual. Hasta que llego a su clímax. Gritando el nombre del rubio que probablemente pudo ser escuchado desde afuera.

Pero a este aun le faltaba algunos minutos para terminar, así que saco su miembro y dejo respirar un momento a la azabache, y de nuevo sin pensarlo volvió a introducir el pene dentro de ella. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer.

Gabriel se sujeto de los pilares de la cama y comenzó a embestir a Marinette como una tremenda bestia. Marinette volvió a terminar y segundos después pudo sentir como un liquido se liberaba en el preservativo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Y se quedaron plenamente dormidos.

 _ **Voten y comenten 7w7 :3**_


	13. The Discovery

_**Hola :v**_

 _ **Años sin actualizar :v 3**_

 _ **Tengo un fic de Quicksilver, asi que vayan a leerlo y comentar y votar :v 3**_

 _ **Bai**_

Marinette se levanto exhausta, le dolía todo el cuerpo. En especial la espalda por dormir en una posición no tan placentera en su parecer. Necesitaba una taza de café.

Observo la hora en su móvil que estaba tirado a unos cuantos metros de la cama, era bastante temprano como para regresar a casa. Sus padres sabían que según ella estaba con su amiga Fiorella y después se fue a trabajar toda la noche en los diseños para la colección. Aun así no debían porque preguntarse en donde estaba o que hacia.

Se giro un momento para ver al rubio dormir tan tranquilamente, como si nada ocurriese. Como si todo fuera paz y tranquilidad. Parte de ella ya ni siquiera le importaba en lo mas mínimo el tipo de "relación" que ahora llevaba con Gabriel, estaba satisfecha con el hecho de que este se preocupaba por ella en todos los sentidos, cabe resaltar el tremendo parecido en ambos individuos.

\- Vuelve a la cama - Dijo Gabriel aun con el rostro sumergido en su almohada

\- Tengo que volver a casa - Aclaro la azabache acariciando la melena de cabello de este

\- No puedo dejar que te vayas - Contesto el rubio girando para poder verla

\- Tu lo que necesitas es un baño, recuerda que nos vamos en mañana - Respondió Marinette colocándose su vestido

\- Lo olvide por completo ¿Porque olvide algo tan importante? - Bufo Gabriel sentándose y colocando sus manos en su cabello

-Probablemente sea la edad - Bromeo la azabache cubriéndose la boca

\- Muy graciosa - Bufo el rubio mirando a la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Tenia que hacer algo para romper el hielo - Comento Marinette mirándose al espejo

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, seguido de un azote. Se trataba de Adrien, había pasado una semana en prisión después de lo que sucedió en la mansión.

\- Vaya... con razón la protegías demasiado - Dijo Adrien aplaudiendo con aprobación

\- No se de que hablas - Contesto Gabriel seriamente, su rostro había cambiado en su totalidad

\- Te estas acostando con Marinette, es bastante obvio - Respondió Adrien apuntando a la azabache mientras sonreía con hipocresía

\- ¿Y que si me estoy acostando con ella? Te recuerdo que tu estabas acosando severamente a mi asistente - Aclaro Gabriel levantándose de la cama mientras se colocaba su pantalón y camisa

\- ¿Como supiste de eso? - Pregunto Adrien bastante enojado

\- Las paredes hablan - Contesto el rubio sonriendo con malicia

\- Pobre de ti, mocosa - Respondió Adrien mirando a la azabache con desprecio mientras hacia una mueca de asco y salio de la habitación

Marinette simplemente se giro hacia la ventana, ignorando por completo las palabras del joven.

\- No le hagas caso linda - Dijo Gabriel rodeando la cintura de la azabache

\- Ahora seré considerada como la "Puta" del diseñador Agreste - Bufo molesta la chica

\- Para nada, no tenemos porque divulgar nuestra información romántica o ¿Quieres decirle a la prensa que estamos saliendo? - Pregunto Gabriel confundido

\- No, tienes razón... Es nuestra vida privada, solo espero que tu hijo no abra la boca - Comento Marinette besando los labios del rubio

Gabriel y Marinette bajaron juntos las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina de la mansión, un olor penetrante a tocino comenzaba a invadir toda la habitación.

El chef saludo amablemente a las dos personas y se apresuro para servirles el desayuno. Todo era tranquilidad como si nada ocurriera en su entorno, pero todo se arruino.

Adrien entro a la cocina con una toalla cubriéndole la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, exhibiendo parte de su buen marcado físico. Gabriel conocía las intenciones de su hijo, trataba de probar algo.

\- Deberías de vestirte adecuadamente, te recuerdo que hay mujeres en esta casa - Exclamo Gabriel mirando al rubio que tomaba jugo desde el envase de cartón

\- ¿Mujeres? Yo no veo ninguna - Contesto Adrien sonriendo bromista

\- Cuida tus modales, mocoso - Exclamó Marinette molesta

Adrien se giro para verla y sonrió con malicia

\- ¿Vas a castigarme? ¿Mami? - Respondió mordiendo un pedazo de pan mientras le sonreía

\- Eres un idiota - Contesto la azabache levantándose de la silla

\- Tu eres una cualquiera - Respondió Adrien fríamente

La mejilla del rubio se torno de color rojizo, a causa de que Marinette le dio una cachetada. El sonido inundo por completo todo alrededor de la mansión haciendo que este sangrara.

\- Vaya, la perra si sabe golpear - Exclamo Adrien limpiándose un poco de sangre de la comisura de la boca

\- Cierra la boca, idiota - Respondió molesta la azabache

\- Dile a tu perra que se calme o le haré sangrar esa linda carita que tiene - Advirtió Adrien empujando a la chica

Gabriel tomo a Marinette y la coloco detrás de este, Marinette parecía estar muy enojada al respecto.

\- Marinette cálmate - Dijo Gabriel girándose para tener enfrente a la azabache

\- Lo siento... simplemente me altere - Contesto Marinette bajando la mirada

\- ¿Tranquila si? No hay que hacerle caso - Respondió Gabriel besando la frente de esta

\- Algún día terminare golpeándolo de peor manera - Bufo esta tomando un pedazo de tocino para introducirlo a su boca

Un rato después Marinette volvió a casa tenia que terminar sus maletas para irse el día siguiente al aeropuerto junto con Gabriel para la pasarela de moda. Por suerte sus padres no estaban casa que le daba bastante libertad de llegar a la hora que se le diera la gana.

Entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba su cuerpo emitió una señal de asco, termino vomitando en el suelo sin poder llegar a tiempo al inodoro. Al terminar su cuerpo cayo de senton, coloco sus manos en su cabeza y tuvo un montón de pensamientos al respecto

 _ **\- No puede estar pasando esto...**_

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :v**_


	14. The Test

**_Perdón por el capitulo tan pequeño, no tengo Internet en casa y se me ha dificultado escribir :(_**

 ** _Ojala no se molesten conmigo por eso_**

 ** _••••••••••••••••_**

Marinette caminaba en círculos, estaba desesperada por saber si estaba segura de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo. Tenia miedo, temblaba con rapidez y sudaba como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Vamos Marinette... relájate - Exclamo Fiorella sosteniendo un tubo de color purpura con la ropa de dormir puesta

\- No puedo relajarme ahora - Contesto la azabache girando en círculos

\- De seguro fue algo que te ha caído pesado, no tienes porque hacer un drama - Aseguro la italiana bostezando

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo muy común para ti - Bufo molesta Marinette mirando a la chica

\- Bueno, quedar embarazada es algo muy común en estas épocas - Afirmo Fiorella riendo

\- Muy graciosa - Contesto Marinette con un tono de fastidio

\- Recuerdas que conmigo no hay momentos para seriedad - Respondió Fiorella agitando el tubo purpura

-¿Cuanto falta? - Pregunto Marinette mirando a la castaña mover el tubo con rapidez

\- 30 segundos - Contesto Fiorella - Pero sabes, estas pruebas siempre son engañosas y no creo que quedes embarazada tan rápido

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que no he hecho alguna estupidez - Respondió Marinette colocando sus manos en la cabeza

\- Tu decidiste acostarte con el ¿Porque sientes algo por el o es una simple atracción sexual? - Pregunto Fiorella mirando de reojo a la prueba y después a la azabache

\- ¿Positivo o negativo? - Pregunto Marinette

\- Primero responde a mi pregunta ¿Sientes algo por Gabriel? - Respondió Fiorella con un tono serio a sus palabras

Y era cierto, una gran incógnita para ella. Por tan corto tiempo se había encariñado bastante con Gabriel, incluso mas de lo que ella pensaba. Probablemente si estaba enamorada de el.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y todo esos pensamientos inundaron su mente. Fiorella le había preguntado algo bastante severo como para tener una respuesta totalmente inmediata. Pero si, después de meditarlo un rato después se dio cuenta que si sentía algo fuerte por el rubio. Algo que ni siquiera el idiota de Adrien había logrado hacer en su vida.

\- Entonces ¿Si te gusta? - Interrumpió Fiorella

\- No lo se, eso creo - Contesto Marinette

\- ¿Si o No? - Pregunto la italiana de nuevo con una voz determinante y seria

\- Si - Respondió la azabache con la cabeza abajo

 _ **"Es positivo"**_

\- ¿Que? - Dijo Marinette mirando a la castaña

\- Vas a tener un hijo - Contesto Fiorella sonriendo

\- ¿Un hijo? Dios... ¿Ahora que haré? - Respondió Marinette sorprendida

•••••

 _ **Perdón por el capitulo corto :(**_

 _ **Voten y comenten**_


	15. The Trip

_**Aquí después de 20 mil millones de años luz :v**_

 _ **He estado causando controversia por el Volpinoir XD :v Si no han leído el prologo de mi fic vayan y léanlo, se que les va a gustar.**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos, aquí el capitulo**_

* * *

 _ **MIERDA**_

Pensó Marinette al salir de su casa, se sentía realmente estúpida por estar en esa situación. ¿Que pensarían sus padres si se enteran? La única que sabia era Fiorella, la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento era en la italiana.

¿Como reaccionaria Gabriel al enterarse? ¿Aceptaría la responsabilidad? Marinette estaba en un dilema existencial consigo misma, no sabia que hacer. Por un momento pensó en abortar al niño y hacer como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Pero no podía hacerlo.

 _ **¿Que culpa tiene el maldito niño?**_

Entonces descarto esa opción, no se perdonaría jamas el quitarle la vida a un pequeño que ni siquiera estaba consiente de la vida real, así que no haría semejante estupidez. Suspiro nerviosa, ahora tenia que fingir que todo estaba normal en el vuelo junto a Gabriel, rechazar si este quisiera sexo y preparar el discurso donde este se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tenia miedo, era bastante obvio. Se visualizo unos meses después con la terrible barriga de embarazo y con ropa holgada. No cabe faltar la gente entrometida en la vida privada de los demás haciendo preguntas innecesarias como; ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Las estrías que tendrás después del parto? ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña? Y bueno, un montón de cosas que podían frustrar a la azabache.

Minutos después una limusina toco el claxon, avisando que ya estaba ahí.

\- Estarás bien, solo tienes que estar tranquila - Dijo Fiorella tomando las manos de su amiga

\- No quiero ir, me niego - Respondió la azabache alterada

\- Quisiera ayudarte en eso, pero me temo que es imposible linda - Contesto Fiorella jalándola hacia la puerta

\- Puedo morir y lo sabes - Respondió Marinette

\- No exageres, si no quieres decirle ahora simplemente no lo hagas y actúa natural - Sugirió la italiana

\- Y si quiere... Ya sabes - Contesto Marinette con la mirada en el suelo

\- Dile que no te sientes bien, o que tienes la regla - Respondió Fiorella - Eso siempre me sirve

\- ¿Es en serio eso? - Bufo Marinette sarcásticamente

Entonces con los nervios de punta y con la impotencia de no querer ir a su próximo destino, fue empujada fuera de su casa por la italiana que simplemente le sonreía y le levantaba ambos pulgares.

 _ **A veces odiaba que Fiorella fuese tan positiva y luego siendo un caso tan extremo.**_

El chófer de la limusina abrió la puerta y la azabache se introdujo para sentarse en un sillón de cuero color negro. Y ahí fue cuando sintió todas las miradas alrededor de ella, a su lado se encontraba el rubio menor, con una cara de pocos amigos este simplemente la miro y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba frente a el. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Natalie junto a Gabriel, ambos hablando por teléfono y mirando sus respectivas agendas. Gabriel la miro de reojo y le guiño sensualmente.

Se sentía incomoda estando al lado de Adrien, su ira y enojo eran bastante notables. Ella tampoco estaba tan contenta con la actitud que este había tomado a lo largo de estos meses. Un total imbécil.

Un rato después los 4 individuos llegaron al respectivo aeropuerto siendo el siguiente transporte que los llevaría a su destino. Marinette le temía terriblemente a los aviones, cosa que no podía disimular cuando esta tenia que ir a alguna otra parte del mundo. Comenzaba a sudar frió. Este seguramente era el peor día de su vida, o bueno tal vez este estaba dentro de ser los peores de todos.

Entonces ahí fue interrumpida, sus pensamientos estaban hechos todo un completo desastre, al girarse pudo ver la cara de Gabriel, parecía estar molesto. Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Gabriel mirándola

\- ¿Yo? Si... estoy bien - Contesto la azabache confundida

\- Nos toco juntos en el avión, ven se nos hará tarde - Respondió Gabriel tomando la bolsa de mano de Marinette

\- ¿A donde iremos? - Pregunto Marinette alcanzándolo

\- Grecia - Contesto seriamente entregándole los boletos a la encargada de la puerta

 _ **¡Trágame tierra!**_

Tenia que decirle pero no encontraba manera de hacerlo, por otra parte tampoco quería arruinar la vida de Gabriel cargando con un hijo solamente por una calentura. Así que para asegurarse se haría un test de nuevo llegando a Grecia. Marinette saludo a la sobrecargo que recibió gustosamente a la pareja, pudo observar a Adrien en un asiento algo alejado de la pareja, y eso la tranquilizo un poco. Gabriel mientras tanto guardaba las maletas en los compartimientos superiores y se sentó en su asiento designado.

Le daban ganas de gritarlo a los 4 vientos y después saltar por la puerta del avión mientras se elevaba, pero era imposible. *Nota de la autora: Si es imposible*

Marinette suspiro nerviosa, estaba aferrada al descansa brazos de su asiento y con el cinturón bien abrochado, odiaba los aviones, los detestaba mucho.

\- ¿Miedo a volar? - Dijo Gabriel sonriendo

\- Cállate, los odio - Contesto Marinette asustada

\- Te vez adorable - Respondió Gabriel besando su frente

\- Tonto - Bufo Marinette sacando la lengua

Pasaron 4 horas y todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando la transportación para ir al hotel, pero como siempre los reporteros se arribaron a ellos. Marinette solo quería irse y desaparecer por su propio bien.

\- Háganse a un lado - Grito un guardia de seguridad haciendo una especie de camino para que entraran a la camioneta

\- Gracias - Agradeció la azabache sonriendo al guardia

\- De nada señorita - Contesto el hombre

Y entonces otra hora mas metidos en un carro en direccion a un hotel donde la esperaban miles de diseñadores famosos, estaba bastante emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Al llegar al hotel otro montón de reporteros, paparazzis y fans. Gritaban eufórica-mente pidiéndole fotos al rubio menor, este era bastante doble cara.

Marinette ignoro todo eso y se apresuro a ir a la tienda del hotel. Compro lo que necesitaba y lo oculto en su bolsa.

\- Señorita Dupain su habitación es la suite 505 - Exclamo Natalie extendiéndole una tarjeta color dorada

\- Gracias, estaré ahí si me necesitan - Contesto y corrió hacia su habitación

Al llegar arrojo todas sus cosas y se metió en el baño, hizo lo que tenia que hacer en el tubo que ahora era de color rojizo. Y ahora le tocaba esperar algunos minutos en lo que salia el resultado, se mojo la cara, caminaba nerviosa mientras se frotaba las manos con ansiedad.

Pasaron los 5 minutos, Marinette tomo el tubo y con cuidado lo giro para ver el resultado que había estado esperando. Y mala suerte, las dos lineas color rojas se hicieron presentes. Coloco la prueba a su lado y se sentó en el suelo del lujoso baño.

Una voz simplemente la asusto.

 _ **¿Estas embarazada?**_

* * *

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN**_

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN 3**_


	16. The Threat

**_Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? 7w7_**

 ** _Aquí_ _les dejo el capitulo de hoy_**

 ** _Este capitulo contiene un poco de lemon, pero nada grave :v_**

 ** _Ya bye :3_**

* * *

 ** _¿Estas embarazada?_**

Marinette quedo en shock total, con su mano izquierda sujetaba la prueba de embarazo mientras miraba detenidamente a la persona que estaba boca abierta. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Tal vez correr y tomar el primer avión a Suiza o algo parecido. Tal vez podía cambiar su apellido y escapar a un país totalmente remoto.

\- ¿Embarazada yo? Que tonterías dices, Adrien - Respondió Marinette levantándose del suelo - Me lo he encontrado aquí - Se excuso

\- Claro, no soy idiota - Contesto el rubio cruzado de brazos

\- En primer lugar, si estoy o no estoy embarazada es mi problema, y en segundo ¿Que carajos haces aquí en mi habitación? - Respondió la azabache con un tono prepotente en su voz

\- Vine a dejarte el vestido que usaras para la gala de bienvenida - Contesto Adrien lanzando el vestido a la azabache y fue directo a la puerta de la habitación

\- Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra - Amenazo Marinette cerrando la puerta antes de que el rubio saliera

\- ¿Eso fue una amenaza? - Dijo Adrien con un tono sarcástico en su forma de hablar

\- Algo así - Contesto Marinette cruzándose de brazos

* * *

Adrien tomo de la cintura a la azabache y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Esta se alejo al instante y lo miro bastante confusa ¿Que coño le pasaba? ¿Que estaba pasando ahora? Ni siquiera debía enterarse el rubio de lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Que crees que haces?! - Grito Marinette empujando al rubio lejos de ella

\- Vamos linda, se que lo haz disfrutado... y puedo hacer que disfrutes muchas mas cosas - Susurro Adrien en el oído de la azabache

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! - Grito Marinette asustada

Pero fue imposible seguir gritando. Adrien tomo con fuerza los delicados brazos de Marinette y con la otra mano le tapaba la boca. No tenia escapatoria.

\- Escúchame bien, idiota... Si no quieres que la prensa y mi padre se entere de tu "Dichoso embarazo" tendrás que hacer algunas cosas por mi ¿Entendiste? - Exclamo Adrien con un tono serio en su vos

Marinette solo movió la cabeza en manera de aceptación

\- Perfecto, linda... Tu tarea sera que te acuestes conmigo - Susurro el rubio - Y si no lo haces... Le diré a todos que eres una cualquiera

Segundos después Adrien salio de la habitación dejando a la azabache sola... Llorando en un mar de lagrimas.

* * *

¿Como es que le pasaban este tipo de cosas? Estaba totalmente desecha, ni siquiera tenia suficiente animo como para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida por la exhibición, pero no podía faltar ya que era una de las modelos del lugar. Se maldijo un momento, maldijo a la maldita ciudad de Grecia y al maldito de Adrien.

Después de unos minutos de llorar como una total magdalena, resignada y obligada a ir a una fiesta a la que ni quería asomar su cabeza. Con pereza se levanto de la enorme cama en la que estaba acostada, cerro la puerta de la habitación, con la esperanza de que nadie interrumpiera su tiempo de ducha.

La verdad es que tomar un baño de burbujas era la única manera de relajar a la azabache en tiempos de cólera, la sensación del agua era bastante relajante que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida un poco. Pero se alarmo al sentir unas manos recorriendo su cuello.

\- ¿Que haces aqui?! - Grito Marinette alarmada

\- Tranquila linda, solo soy yo - Contesto Gabriel algo confundido por la reacción de la azabache

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso ya es la hora de la Gala? - Pregunto Marinette observando la vestimenta del rubio mayor

\- No querida, estas a tiempo aun - Respondió Gabriel quitándose el saco negro

\- ¿Que haces? - Pregunto la azabache confundida

\- Soy yo o hace algo de calor - Dijo Gabriel arremangándose las mangas de su camisa y colocando una silla en los bordes de la tina donde estaba la azabache

\- Que travieso - Contesto Marinette al sentir un toque de Gabriel en su piel

\- Dedos inquietos mi querida - Respondió Gabriel tocando con suavidad la entrepierna de su amada

\- Gabriel... - Suspiro la azabache al sentir un tremendo placer

\- Shh, desde hace rato te noto algo estresada - Contesto el rubio moviendo sus dedos con lentitud

\- ¿Y esta es tu manera de quitarme el estrés? - Pregunto Marinette mordiéndose los labios

\- ¿Te gusta? - Respondió Gabriel coqueta mente

\- Pero no pares... Continua con lo que haces - Suplico la azabache abriendo un poco sus piernas, dándole mas espacio al rubio

* * *

Marinette no podía resistirse al tipo de contacto sexual que portaba Gabriel, se volvía totalmente inmune a todo ese tipo de caricias.

El rubio tuvo la libertad de introducir un dedo en la entrepierna de la azabache, con otro dedo acariciaba el pequeño botón color rosado, provocando un montón de gemidos de placer por parte de esta. Al parecer Gabriel solo quería darle placer a ella, porque Marinette estaba por levantarse pero este simplemente lo negó con la cabeza.

Y el rubio siguió con su tarea, pero ahora eran dos dedos los que estaban dentro de la feminidad de Marinette, entrando y saliendo con rapidez. La azabache estaba a punto de terminar como por segunda vez.

Gabriel se coloco detrás de ella aun afuera de la tina de baño y mientras acariciaba uno de los senos de Marinette seguía introduciendo con rapidez los dos dedos. Hasta que sintió el fluido caliente salir de ella.

\- Espero y eso te anime por hoy... si te vuelvo a ver con ese humor de antes, te juro que no te dejare dormir - Susurro Gabriel de manera amenazante, beso los labios de la azabache y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Ahora Marinette se sentía culpable. En primera, estaba embarazada de Gabriel, en segunda Adrien la había amenazado con decirle a todos que esperaba un hijo de su padre. ¿Y ahora esto? Estaba en un dilema extremo.

Después de un rato ya estaba arreglada para salir a conocer a todos los diseñadores que estaban por tener un gran desfile de modas. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Adrien.

* * *

 ** _VOTEN Y COMENTEN :3_**


	17. The Gala

_**Hola :v dos capítulos seguidos porque me lo pidieron a gritos kbronas :v 3**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y ya.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Ahora que hago?**_

Pensó la azabache mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo notar que Adrien estaba esperándola al final de estas mientras sonreía con picardía. Se detuvo un momento y fingió acomodar algo de su destellante vestido mientras buscaba con la mirada baja a su rubio.

\- Donde estas Gabriel - Pensó la azabache - Y dentro de un pequeño circulo encontró al rubio tomando una copa de algo que parecía ser vino

¿Pero como llamaría la atencion de Gabriel estando tan lejos? Obviamente no tenia escapatoria de Adrien, empezaba a odiarlo por completo.

\- Que linda te ves, te importa si bailamos una pieza - Exclamo el rubio menor mientras le extendía la mano

\- Tengo que ir al tocador un momento, ahora si me disculpas - Contesto la azabache sonriendo y caminando por un lado del rubio

Sin ser vista corrió hacia el baño y comenzó a vomitar sin pensarlo dos veces, por suerte no había nadie en el baño. Las mujeres siempre corrían los chismes hasta que tu pareja se enterara de tu estado. Al salir del elegante baño pudo sentir una corriente de aire a su lado, alguien había abierto el balcón del salón.

En las horas que llevaba en Grecia no tuvo la oportunidad de admirar tan bella ciudad, el cielo estrellado era la cosa mas linda que había visto en las ultimas horas. El viento que chocaba en su cara era bastante fresco y ligeramente unas gotas de roció se impregnaban en su vestido.

Recargo sus codos en la orilla del barandal y cerro los ojos un momento, se puso a pensar en como le diría a Gabriel que esperaba un hijo de ella. Y su segunda incógnita era el como iba a reaccionar. Su terrible hijo fue uno de los primeros en enterarse y se maldecía por haber dejado la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Unas largas y poderosas manos se posaron en la cintura de la azabache, pudo sentir una respiración cerca de ella, después sintió los labios de este besar su cuello.

\- ¿Como haces para verte tan provocativa y tierna al mismo tiempo? - Exclamo un hombre

\- Tengo a una persona que le gusto simplemente de esa manera - Contesto tomando una de las manos del hombre y girándose para quedar frente a el

\- Si no estuviéramos en esta gala tan aburrida, te llevaría a mi habitación y te haría totalmente mía - Respondió Gabriel mientras acariciaba el muslo de esta y le besaba el cuello con lentitud

\- Basta... sabes que eso me provoca muchísimo - Contesto Marinette arqueando un poco su cuerpo

\- Tu me provocas todo el tiempo y no te digo nada - Respondió seriamente acariciando la entrepierna de su amada

\- Demonios... Gabriel... ¿Porque eres tan jodida mente sensual? - Soltó de Golpe la azabache atrayendo la atencion del hombre

\- ¿Con que sensual? Soy un viejo con un apetito sexual muy grande - Contesto el rubio volviendo a acariciar la entrepierna de la chica

Pero por desgracia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las copas chocando con los cubiertos, al parecer harian una especie de brindis. Gabriel hizo una mueca de molestia, al parecer quería seguir tocando a su azabache.

Quito su mano del lugar que ya estaba totalmente húmedo y caliente, le ayudo a acomodar su vestido y aplasto un poco su miembro para calmar su notable erección.

\- Mira lo que provocas - Exclamo Gabriel tomando el cuerpo de Marinette para atraerlo a el

\- No puedo evitarlo - Contesto la azabache algo orgullosa por su acción

Gabriel tomo el mentón de Marinette y la beso con suavidad. Marinette correspondió al instante al beso y coloco sus manos en el cuello del rubio para aferrarse con fuerza, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 _ **Lo amaba, y esta misma noche le diría que esperaba un hijo de el.**_

Gabriel tomo la mano de Marinette y comenzaron a caminar al centro del salón, los presentes miraban a la pareja y simplemente sonreían. Todos estaban enterados que Marinette iba como la pareja de Gabriel Agreste, pero ella ni siquiera estaba por enterada. Confundida y algo preocupada se atrevió a preguntarle al rubio.

\- ¿La gente sabe que somos pareja? - Pregunto Marinette mirando al rubio

\- Si, la gente aquí sabe respetar, no tienes porque preocuparte por los comentarios que lleguen a decir - Comento Gabriel tomando dos copas de Champagne

\- Recuerda que no tomo, querido - Exclamo Marinette algo nerviosa

\- Tan solo, sígueme la corriente - Contesto Gabriel colocando la copa en la mano de Marinette

Gabriel llevo a Marinette a su circulo social, le presento a varios de sus colegas en la industria de la moda. La azabache estaba algo nerviosa, pero con el trato de estas personas pudo sentirse cómoda después de un buen rato, la gente en ese lugar no era tan competitiva, mas bien como un equipo.

La champagne de su copa no había sido bebida, y comenzaba a preocuparle eso, necesitaba deshacerse de eso y ahora mismo.

\- Iré al tocador un momento, no me tardo querido - Susurro Marinette en el oído de su pareja, este simplemente la miro y sonrió en manera de aceptación

Marinette camino al baño, bueno mas bien camino rápidamente. Pudo localizar una planta para tirar el contenido en esta, y dejo la copa en la bandeja de uno de los meseros. Suspiro aliviada por quitarse un peso de encima, ya empezaba a tomarle cariño al bebe que tenia dentro de ella.

\- Veo que alguien ha estado evitándome - Exclamo Adrien detrás de ella

\- No me molestes - Contesto Marinette de mala manera

\- Cállate idiota - Respondió groseramente mientras azotaba el cuerpo de la azabache en la pared

\- Déjame en paz, Adrien! - Grito Marinette tratando de zafarse al agarre de este

\- ¿Pensaste en lo que te he propuesto? o ¿Quieres que le vaya a decir a mi padre ahora? Justo enfrente de sus amigos - Amenazo el rubio

\- No voy a acostarme contigo, ni que estuviera tan necesitada - Respondió Marinette golpeando a Adrien en la entrepierna con la rodilla

Marinette corrió asustada, por suerte Gabriel estaba platicando con uno de sus grandes colegas en el balcón del otro lado. Se arreglo el vestido y se sujeto fuertemente del brazo del rubio

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le ha sucedido joven Dupain? - Pregunto el colega de Gabriel algo preocupado por el estado de la azabache

\- Estoy bien señor, muchas gracias por preocuparse - Contesto la azabache sonriendo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? - Exclamo Gabriel mirando a Marinette bastante preocupado y alterado

\- Necesitamos hablar, es importante - Dijo la azabache nerviosa

El colega de Gabriel entendió el mensaje que daba la azabache y se retiro del balcón para que hablaran con tranquilidad, al salir cerro las puertas para tener mas privacidad.

\- Sera mejor que te sientes - Dijo Marinette apuntando a una de las sillas

\- Marinette... ¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto Gabriel seriamente

La azabache sudaba frió, y eso no le gustaba, pero necesitaba hablar ahora o se arrepentiría de no hacerlo después. Se froto con temor las manos, y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el lugar.

\- Maldita sea, Marinette ¿Dime que sucede? - Exclamo Gabriel levantándose de su asiento y tomando las manos de la azabache

 _ **\- Estoy embarazada -**_

* * *

 _ **Suspenso forevah**_

 _ **Bay**_

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :v**_


	18. The Trouble

**_Hola :3_**

 ** _¿Alguien de Nuevo León, México? Si tu respuesta fue si, pues si mañana vas a la convención de cómics y te gusta mi trabajo puedes llegar a conocerme! Para poder fangirlear juntos :3_**

 ** _La verdad no estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo, así que díganme que les pareció :3_**

* * *

Gabriel termino sentándose en la silla que tenia detrás de el, se coloco las manos en la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello con rapidez. Marinette aun seguía frotando sus manos con temor, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Gabriel ante eso. Tenia miedo de que este la abandonaría ahí mismo.

El rubio levanto la mirada y le extendió el brazo a la azabache, esta entendió el mensaje y termino sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a el.

Y el silencio de unos segundos, se convirtió en minutos. Si alguno no decía algo probablemente Marinette tenga un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás algo? - Pregunto Marinette algo nerviosa

\- Que puedo decir... estoy sorprendido - Contesto mirando a la azabache

\- Sabia que no debía decírtelo - Respondió Marinette levantándose de su asiento

\- ¿Pensabas no decírmelo? Y cuando tuvieras una barriga d meses como carajos la ibas a ocultar - Contesto Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette con fuerza

\- Basta, me estas lastimando - Respondió la azabache

\- Marinette ¿Pensabas en no decirme sobre tu embarazo? - Pregunto Gabriel tomando la otra mano de la azabache

\- ¿Que cosas dices Gabriel? - Contesto Marinette mirando al suelo

\- ¿Me lo ibas a decir o no? - Pregunto de nuevo el rubio con una mirada seria

\- Claro que lo iba a hacer ¿Porque piensas que no lo iba a hacer? - Contesto la azabache gritando

\- ¡Porque no quiero perderte! - Grito Gabriel molesto

\- ¿No quieres perderme? ¿Porque? - Pregunto Marinette mirando al rubio

\- ¿Eres ciega o que? ¡Te amo maldita sea! - Contesto Gabriel tomando los hombros de Marinette

* * *

Una de las cosas que amaba Gabriel era besar los labios de Marinette, eran completamente adictivos, hipnotizantes y exquisitos. Tenían un tremendo sabor que era difícil de explicar y de comprender.

Marinette no podía creer lo que había escuchado, estaba totalmente sorprendida al ver que Gabriel se expresara de tal manera con ella. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que el rubio le dijera una palabra tan importante como "Te amo" y bueno, era la única ocasión en la que le han dicho eso.

Se separaron un momento y Gabriel sonreía mientras le tocaba el vientre a Marinette, estaba feliz. Lo sentía correcto, ya no se consideraba como una basura. Hace años había cerrado el ciclo con su ex mujer y era tiempo de iniciar algo nuevo. Y esa persona correcta y con la que quería iniciar una vida nueva era Marinette.

\- Contéstame algo ¿Te gustaría mudarte a la mansión? - Soltó Gabriel de golpe haciendo que Marinette se quedara boquiabierta

\- ¿Quieres que me mude a la mansión? - Contesto Marinette alterada

\- No voy a dejar que la futura madre de mi hijo este sin la atencion necesaria - Aclaro Gabriel cargando a Marinette

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Pregunto Marinette dudosa

\- Si Marinette, hablo muy en serio... Jamas había estado tan seguro de algo en la vida - Aclaro Gabriel besando la frente de la azabache

* * *

El resto de la velada fue bastante bien. Adrien había desaparecido, cosa que Marinette disfruto después del tremendo golpe que le dio a este. Gabriel le presento a todos sus colegas y mejores amigos de toda la vida a Marinette. Ambos compartían el amor por la moda y era lo que le mas amaba.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana aun seguía la mayoría de las personas de pie, algunas bailaban, algunas estaban platicando y bebiendo. Gabriel estaba junto a Marinette y con los amigos del rubios sentados en el balcón que daba a la vista de la ciudad de Grecia.

\- ¿Cuanto llevan saliendo juntos? - Pregunto uno de los mejores amigos de Gabriel

\- Un buen rato colega - Contesto Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette

\- Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que tuviera la misma pasión por la moda que tu - Respondió el hombre dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

\- Me hace muy feliz - Contesto el rubio besando la mejilla de la chica

\- Bueno, es algo tarde y realmente estoy algo cansada, así que me retiro por hoy - Dijo Marinette levantándose de la silla y despidiéndose gentilmente con la mano - Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, nos vemos mañana en la tarde

\- Te alcanzo en la habitación, querida - Respondió Gabriel sonriendo

* * *

Marinette caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación para arreglar sus cosas para dormir, aunque estaba considerando dormir con Gabriel esta noche. Así que solamente tomaría algunas cosas y esperaría a Gabriel para irse con el a su habitación.

La azabache esperaba tranquila el elevador llegara a su destino junto a una chica de cabello rubio, esta estaba mandando mensajes con una velocidad bastante impresionante. El elevador se detuvo en el piso 12, ahí era donde Marinette se estaba quedando.

\- Buenas noches, Linda - Exclamo la chica rubia

\- ¿Igualmente? - Respondió Marinette confundida

Las puertas se cerraron y la azabache seguía bastante confusa por lo que había pasado, esa chica parecía bastante sospechosa, decidió ignorarla y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Entro a la habitación y le pareció raro que las luces no se encendieran por si solas ya que así estaba programado. Camino con torpeza a la cama para encender la lampara de mano y por suerte funciono, pero alguien le había tapado la boca al moverse un poco.

\- No se quien eres, te daré todo lo que quieras - Dijo Marinette bastante asustada

\- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? Entonces quiero lo que te pedí hace un día - Contesto un chico lanzando a la azabache contra la cama

\- ¡Adrien! ¡Suéltame! - Grito Marinette mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio

\- Basta linda, se que lo deseas - Contesto Adrien bajando el cierre de Marinette

\- Suéltame!... - Respondió la azabache golpeando al rubio con todas sus fuerzas

\- Te prometo que lo haré rápido - Contesto Adrien sonriendo con perversión

Y de un movimiento veloz pudo quitarle a Marinette el vestido, dejándola simplemente en ropa interior. Marinette intentaba zafarse del agarre de este, era bastante fuerte, estaba desesperada. Necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos minutos, Gabriel estaba esperando ansioso el elevador que lo llevaría al piso donde estaba hospedada Marinette, simplemente la necesitaba. Rápidamente las puertas del elevador se abrieron y este pudo observar a una mujer de cabello rubio, portaba un vestido bastante corto y muy escotado. Algo no muy de su estilo.

\- ¿Gabriel Agreste, cierto? - Comento la mujer mientras jugaba con su cabello y se mordía el labio

\- Así es - Respondió bastante serio

\- Yo adoro todo su trabajo - Volvió a hablar la mujer acercándose al cuerpo de este

\- Muchas gracias, me alegra que sea de tu agrado - Contesto Gabriel algo incomodo y desesperado

\- Para ser mayor, tienes un físico algo espectacular - Respondió la mujer acariciando la entrepierna de Gabriel

\- Señorita, por favor... Le pido que se detenga - Aclaro Gabriel alejando a la chica de el

\- No seas tímido querido, se que te encanta eso - Respondió la chica volviendo a tocar a Gabriel

Por suerte el sonido del elevador salvo su pellejo, empujo a la mujer lejos de el y comenzó a caminar con rapidez al cuarto de Marinette. Termino corriendo porque escucho un terrible grito seco pidiendo ayuda. Era Marinette.

Gabriel corrió como nunca para llegar a la habitación de su amada, introdujo la llave maestra que el mismo había solicitado y encendió la luz. Encontró a su propio hijo tratando de abusar a su futura mujer.

\- ¡SUELTA A MARINETTE EN ESTE INSTANTE! - Grito Gabriel tomando el cuerpo de su hijo y alejándolo de la azabache

\- ¡ELLA ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! - Contesto el rubio empujando a su padre

\- A ELLA NO LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA, MALDITO! - Respondió Gabriel empujando a su hijo - Marinette... Vístete

\- ELLA SOLO QUIERE TU DINERO! - Grito Adrien bastante enojado

\- NO... TU SOLO QUIERES EL DINERO QUE YO HE GANADO POR TI, PERO LLEGANDO A CASA TE VAS A LARGAR, ME ENTIENDES! - Aclaro Gabriel molesto

\- ¡POR MI MEJOR! IGUAL QUIEN QUIERE ACOSTARSE CON UNA ZORRA COMO ELLA - Contesto Adrien apuntando exclusivamente a Marinette

La mejilla de Adrien termino roja por un puñetazo prolongado por la mismísima azabache, que portaba una bata que encontró por la habitación. Gabriel la miro sorprendido, jamas la había visto hacer semejante cosa, pero se alegro por que lo haya hecho.

\- Tu chofer te llevara a casa, inmediatamente y espero no verte en mi propiedad cuando yo llegue - Aclaro Gabriel tomando a Marinette de los brazos

* * *

Minutos después Marinette se encontraba llorando en los brazos de Gabriel, estaba bastante asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Por suerte Adrien ya había salido de su vida y ahora se iba a concentrar en su relación con Gabriel.

\- Ya linda, te ayudare a superar esto - Dijo Gabriel besando la frente de la azabache

\- Gracias por todo, no se que haría sin ti - Contesto Marinette llorando de nuevo

 ** _-Ya nena, todo va a mejorar... Lo prometo_**

* * *

 ** _Voten y comenten :3_**


	19. The Meeting

**_Hola! Gracias por esperarme :3_**

 ** _Ojala y no les parezca extraño este cambio brusco de tiempo, pero ya quería entrar en lo bueno :3_**

 ** _Los amodio :3 Bay_**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, las estaciones cambian, la gente madura y los bebes se desarrollaban. Marinette no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la Gala en Grecia, todo fue tan veloz. A la velocidad del sonido.

Ahora con un vientre de 5 meses la azabache ahora viviendo en la mansión de su novio Gabriel. Y me preguntaran ¿Como fue la reacción de los padres de esta? La verdad no se espero que ellos se lo tomaran tan positiva mente, aun sabiendo que el rubio era un hombre que le llevaba aproximadamente entre 20 y 25 años. Estos parecieron tomárselo bien y dejaron a la chica hacer su vida con quien ella quisiera.

Aun seguía asistiendo a terapia, después de la Gala, Marinette había dejado de tener contacto sexual por un tiempo. Por ahora se limitaba a proteger el estado del bebe y el de ella, claro estaba. Ahora trabajaba como la segunda a cargo de la compañía de diseño, trabajando en ahora su nuevo hogar. Gabriel se había encargado de hacerle un estudio al gusto de su futura mujer, ya que quería que estuviese cómoda.

Marinette estaba feliz de que Adrien no se apareciera durante meses, ni rastros, cartas, ni un simple hola o adiós. Eso la tranquilizaba, ya podía respirar y sentirse cómoda por la enorme mansión. Sin contar los constantes cuidados por parte de Gabriel.

Cita con el doctor, nutriólogo, psicólogo, clases de natación, clases de yoga, hacer un diseño, juntas, algunas pruebas de vestuario y podemos seguir con la interminable lista de esos cuidados por Gabriel. A Marinette no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero a la mitad de la jornada solo deseaba caer en cama.

* * *

La azabache movía frenéticamente su lápiz de dibujo mientras acariciaba con lentitud su vientre, no tenia idea de porque estaba teniendo un bloqueo mental. Odiaba tenerlos, y peor... es que casi nunca le sucedían este tipo de cosas. Y cuando pasaban, era un total descontrol.

\- Demonios, no puede ser posible - Exclamo la azabache dejando el lápiz en el escritorio y levantándose de su silla con dificultad

\- Señorita Marinette ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto la nueva practicante de la azabache algo preocupada

\- Todo bien querida -Contesto Marinette acariciándose las cienes con frenesí

\- Déjeme adivinar ¿Bloqueo Mental? - Respondió la chica mirando a su jefa

\- Es la segunda vez en la semana, Lila - Afirmo la azabache mirando hacia la ventana con una pose neutral en su cuerpo

Lila Bartolini era la hermana menor de Fiorella, esta era una joven apasionada por el mundo de la moda en el estilo italiano. Una actitud algo similar a la de su hermana, pero era testaruda, algo torpe y sobre todo impuntual.

Había junta, Lila llegaba tarde. Prueba de vestuario, Tarde. Hasta por algunas cosas que tenia que recoger en la empresa llegaba tarde. No le molestaba, al principio. Pero con el paso del tiempo eso se empieza a ver mal en una persona. Y le molestaba a ella y a Gabriel. Aunque Marinette ni en su juventud era tan puntual. Pero ahora con la maternidad encima todo le parecía algo totalmente extremo.

\- Vamos a tomarnos un descanso - Exclamo Marinette abriendo la puerta del estudio - Te quiero aqui a las 12:50 y nada de llegar a las 1:00 ¿Entendido?

\- Si jefa - Contesto la castaña haciendo una señal de desesperación

\- Hablo en serio, Lila - Respondió Marinette cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo de la mansión

* * *

La gigante y blanquecina residencia estaba realmente silenciosa, podía observar a el equipo de limpieza moverse como loco por todos lados. Parecía que alguien o algo iba a llegar. Bajo las escaleras con dificultad y se apresuro a la cocina por su merecida comida del día.

Segundos después recordó que el chef hoy tenia su día de descanso y no tendrían comida hasta la tarde. Así que tomo su bolso y un pequeño suéter para cubrirse. Natalie insistió en que la acompañara su guardia pero esta simplemente se negó.

Aun quedaba una hora y media para que se terminara el descanso que le había programado a Lila así que tenia tiempo suficiente para ir a la cafetería que acostumbraba cuando estaba en el instituto. Al llegar las miradas se hicieron presentes, las fotografías por igual e incluso autógrafos por parte de los fanáticos.

Cuando por fin se libero de las cámaras y demás encontró un lugar cómodo en el balcón del restaurante, tenia una hermosa vista que daba a la torre Eiffel. La verdad extrañaba ese magnifico lugar. La comida era maravillosa, el trato era espectacular. Pero la vista era algo que te quitaba el aliento. Y mas cuando era de noche.

Se quedo un rato en silencio, mientras esperaba su merecido desayuno fuera de la fastidiosa dieta controlada. La verdad necesitaba comer algo que ella quisiera, incluso el bebe quería eso. Pateaba como si fuese un futbolista, al parecer estaba feliz.

\- Al parecer tenían razón - Exclamo un joven leyendo el periódico atrayendo la atencion de la azabache

\- ¿Disculpa? - Contesto Marinette algo confundida mirando al chico

\- Oh, perdona... Pero te me haces muy familiar - Respondió el joven sin bajar el periódico de su lugar

\- Ya veo - Respondió incómodamente

\- ¿Le molestaría si le invito la comida? o ¿Prefiere estar sola? - Pregunto el chico esperando una respuesta

\- No se si sea lo correcto, no lo conozco - Contesto Marinette avergonzada sobre el comentario que hacia

\- Yo tampoco la conozco, pero admiro su trabajo ¿Es solo una comida? Después la dejare irse en paz - Respondió el chico - Pero tranquila, puedo moverme yo

El chico bajo el periódico con lentitud, dejando su rostro totalmente visible. Revolvió su cabellera rubia y dejo ver sus ojos azules. Vestía de un traje sastre, bastante elegante. Le calculaba algunos dos o tres años mayor que el.

\- Y dígame ¿Cual es su nombre? - Pregunto Marinette esperando una respuesta mientras meneaba sus pulgares con rapidez

\- Una disculpa, señorita Cheng. Me llamo Felix... - Contesto besando la mano de la azabache

\- ¿Felix? ¿No tiene un apellido? - Pregunto la azabache de vuelta

\- Claro que lo tengo, Es Agreste. Me llamo Felix Agreste - Contesto levantando su taza de café y dándole un merecido sorbo - Seguro haz oído hablar de mi padre ¿O me equivoco?

Marinette inmediatamente entro en un estado de shock, algo estático, involuntario. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, se maldijo por no poder correr. Era imposible, estaba atrapada.

\- Tranquila, no te hare daño... aun - Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

 ** _¿Les gusto el capitulo? Deja tu voto y comentario :3_**


	20. The Dilemma

_**Hola mis amores aquí les tengo este capitulo nuevo y tengo varios anuncios.**_

 _ **1.- Our Story, Les Twins, War Knows Love por el momento están en hiatus temporal**_

 _ **2.- Tengo un dilema con mi profesor de Primeros auxilios que hasta se me ocurrió otro fic Gabrinette (Pronto dare detalles al respecto)**_

 _ **3.- Este es el único fic que subiré por esta semana, hasta el miércoles actualizare (Tengo examen)**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO , HAGAN SUS TEORÍAS :3**_

 _ **BYE.**_

* * *

El rubio de ojos cielo la miraba fijamente con algo de tranquilidad, no tenia idea de lo que planeaba hacerle. Por un momento deseo no estar tan embarazada para salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Las piernas comenzaban a temblar como un par de gelatinas, y ella sabia porque.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Te veo algo, nerviosa - Dijo Felix con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Tu fuiste el chico que hizo que mi prima terminara en el manicomio - Respondió la azabache moviendo sus pulgares frenéticamente

\- ¿Tu prima? - Pregunto el chico sarcásticamente

\- Bridgette - Contesto Marinette sacando su móvil de su bolso

\- Te recomiendo que guardes eso... no vamos a arruinar nuestra linda velada o ¿Si? - Respondió Felix tomando su taza de café

\- No pensé que fueras hijo de Gabriel, lo desconocía totalmente - Aclaro Marinette bastante nerviosa

\- Mi "padre" no suele mencionarme con su circulo social, al parecer no fui el mejor hijo del mundo - Respondió el rubio con un tono sarcástico al hablar

Marinette tenia que hacer algo para salir de ese lugar, pero que clase de cosa podía hacer para librarse de el por unos segundos, lo menos que quería era quedar afectada o mucho peor... si algo salia mal hasta el rubio podía reaccionar mal. Minutos después el aperitivo que había pedido la azabache llego a su lugar de origen. Marinette sonrió como si nada sucediera.

\- Dime ¿Como mi padre termino con alguien como tu? - Exclamo Felix bastante serio

\- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? - Respondió Marinette nerviosa

\- Es una clase de pregunta que me debes de responder o si no... bueno, no dudare en hacer algo realmente malo - Advirtió Felix sonriendo maliciosamente

\- Gabriel y yo tenemos cosas en común, eso es todo - Contesto Marinette frotándose las manos contra su ropa

\- ¿Cuanto tienes embarazada? - Pregunto el oji azul colocando sus codos sobre la mesa

\- Cinco meses - Respondió secamente

\- Se lo tenían muy guardado - Contesto Felix tomando un pedazo de la comida de Marinette

\- No entiendo eso ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Marinette algo confusa

\- Ahora eres dueña de la compañía de mi "Padre", vives en mi antigua casa, te apoderaste de todo de lo que yo quise durante años - Respondió Felix con una mueca de molestia en su rostro

\- Yo no quise nada de eso, todo me lo otorgo Gabriel - Afirmo la azabache

\- Claro, es lo que ganas por andar de puta y ofrecida - Aclaro Felix golpeando la mesa

* * *

Marinette se quedo estática, estaba temblando de miedo, y probablemente ya se había orinado encima por todo el terror que sentía en ese momento. Sus padres le comentaron el suceso que había pasado con su prima Bridgette hace algunos años atrás. Dicen que al final esta termino suicidándose dándose golpes en la cabeza con la pared del hospital en donde estaba hospitalizada. ¿Y que paso con Felix? Dicen que desapareció cuando se hizo publica la muerte de la azabache.

Aquí el único culpable era Felix, ese rubio que parecía ser agradable, lindo y atractivo a la vista era mas y nada menos que el mismísimo diablo. De eso estaba totalmente segura. Y si no hacia lo que el pidiera, terminaría matándola o algo peor... matando al bebe que lleva dentro. El rubio saco de su bolsillo del pantalón su móvil, se noto una cara de frustración al mirar de quien era la llamada, probablemente era Adrien diciéndole cosas, no estaba totalmente segura.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sacar su móvil para llamar a Gabriel lo mas rápido posible e informarle de la situación pero fue tarde ya que Felix había colgado su llamada y se acerco a la mesa de vuelta, en una bandeja deposito el efectivo que debían de pagar por los alimentos consumidos y miro a la azabache.

\- Levántate - Dijo seriamente

\- ¿A donde vamos? - Pregunto Marinette algo asustada

\- Mira, linda... Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si no quieres que te suceda algo realmente malo - Advirtió Felix tomando el antebrazo de ella

\- Me estas lastimando, detente - Respondió Marinette tratando de zafarse de ahí

\- Entonces toma mi mano - Aclaro Felix estrechando su mano con la de ella - Si haces alguna estupidez te arrepentirás

* * *

Felix y Marinette caminaron tomados de la mano durante un buen rato, por un momento estuvo rogando por si algún paparazzi los había fotografiado juntos, así Gabriel tenga la oportunidad de verlos y hacer algo.

Ya habían pasado algunas dos horas y Marinette no regresaba a la mansión, incluso Lila se había retirado y todos estaban sumamente preocupados por el bienestar de ella. Gabriel estaba vuelto loco tratando de localizar a su amada pero esta no contestaba su móvil. Como si lo tuviese apagado.

Gabriel desesperado salio corriendo de la mansión en busca de su chica.

* * *

Marinette aun seguía con Felix, ahora se encontraban en un parque, algo alejados de la ciudad, pero tampoco demasiado lejos de la mansión. La azabache estaba temiendo por su vida y la de su bebe.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - Pregunto Marinette asustada

\- ¿Que es lo que quiero de ti? Buena pregunta - Contesto sarcásticamente acercándose a la chica

\- Aléjate - Respondió Marinette temblando de miedo

\- Tranquila linda, a partir de ahora nos vamos a divertir mucho... solo es cuestión de esperar - Afirmo Felix apretando las mejillas de Marinette

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que nos dejes en paz? - Pregunto la azabache, y la expresión de Felix cambio

\- Hay una cosa, pero no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo - Comento Felix seriamente

\- ¡Haré lo que sea! - Grito Marinette tocando su vientre

\- ¿Lo que sea? Perfecto, entonces... Tendrás que abortar a esa monstruosidad y largarte de esta ciudad... Para siempre - Respondió Felix mirando a la azabache

\- ¿Y si no lo... - Contesto Marinette pero fue interrumpida

\- Si no lo haces, te haré tanto daño que el "Bebe" y tu morirán por su idiotez ¿Quedo claro? - Respondió el rubio mirando a la azabache

\- Quedo... claro - Contesto Marinette con la cara hacia el suelo

\- Y ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía o decirle a Gabriel, voy a enterarme de eso si llega a pasar - Advirtió Felix besando la frente de Marinette - Nos vemos después, linda

Marinette llego a la mansión, asustada, cansada y muerta de miedo. La servidumbre se preocupo por ella pero esta les comento que se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba estar a solas por un rato.

 _ **Ahora solo tenia que tomar una decisión**_

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN**_


	21. The Family Reunion

**_HOLA BABES 3 CAPITULO NUEVO PORQUE YOLO 3_**

 ** _LOS AMODIO_**

 ** _BYE 3_**

* * *

Marinette seguía pensando en la tremenda situación en la que estaba metida, ni siquiera había cenado y mucho menos salir de su oficina. Estaba demasiado aterrada, nerviosa y cansada de todo ese dilema.

Entonces fue cuando el pomo de la puerta color chocolate se movió con ferocidad, como si alguien intentara entrar por la fuerza. Se asusto un monton, su cuerpo se levantó con rapidez. Comenzó a sudar frío, estaba lo suficientemente asustada incluso estaba pensando en salir por la ventana. Segundos después se escuchó la voz de Gabriel detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Marinette? Abre la puerta - Exclamó Gabriel de manera seria

\- Hola corazón ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto Marinette sonriendo con tranquilidad y nerviosismo

\- ¿Que me sucede? Marinette estuviste fuera casi todo el dia, ¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por los dos? - Aclaró Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette

\- Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada - Respondió la azabache algo molesta

\- Claro, y este moretón en tu mano que ¿Me vas a decir que sucedió o tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta? - Amenazó el rubio mirando seriamente a Marinette

 ** _¡DÍSELO MARINETTE!_**

 ** _NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ_**

 ** _PIENSA EN TU HIJO_**

\- Hoy me he cruzado con Felix - Contesto Marinette con la mirada al suelo

\- ¿Felix? El esta... ¿Vivo? - Respondió Gabriel mirando a la azabache

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Pregunto Marinette confundida

\- Pues hace años... se comenzó a correr el rumor de que se había suicidado, y cuando no supimos nada mas de el, lo consideramos muerto - Aclaró Gabriel sentando a Marinette en una silla

Marinette se quedó sentada, estaba bastante cansada como para seguir hablando de ese tema en específico.

\- Te llevaré a la cama, no puedo dejar que te alteres más... Mañana seguiremos hablando sobre esto - Dijo Gabriel tomando a Marinette del brazo para sostenerla

Marinette al dia siguiente se levantó con un dolor de cabeza a causa de que en los alrededores de la mansión estaban cumpliendo sus labores diarios de limpieza. La azabache hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó con pereza y dificultad.

Se paró frente al espejo para ver su vientre abultado, la verdad no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido hace meses. Todos sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente de nuevo, su primer beso, las citas a escondidas después, cosas maravillosas. Marinette estaba dispuesta a formar una verdadera familia junto a Gabriel, no le importaba lo que dijera la sociedad, o la gente a su alrededor. Solo pensaba en su felicidad y en la de sus dos personas mas importantes.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? - Exclamó Gabriel bastante molesto

\- Te molesta que queramos visitar a nuestro "Viejo" - Respondió Adrien sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de gabriel

\- No me molesta, son mis hijos... Lo que no entiendo es porque tienen que molestar a Marinette, quieres decirme algo al respecto ¿Felix? - Contestó Gabriel mirando al rubio que portaba una chaqueta negra

\- Vale vale, no le he hecho nada a tu niñita - Respondió Felix con un tono sarcástico

\- Más respeto en como te refieres a mi futura esposa - Aclaró Gabriel seriamente

\- ¿Esposa? ¿Acaso estas loco? - Respondió Adrien levantando la voz

\- ¿Loco? Para nada, pero no quiero ser de nuevo padre y no estar casado con la mujer que adoro - Afirmó Gabriel mirando a ambos muchachos - ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?

\- Qué te parece si cenamos esta noche ¿Para celebrar tu futuro compromiso? - Propuso Felix

\- No lo se, no creo que Marinette apruebe esto... Y además, serán mis hijos pero ambos se han comportado como idiotas - Respondió Gabriel seriamente

\- Será como una reunión para arreglar nuestras diferencias - Contesto Adrien sonriendo

\- La verdad queremos arreglar todo el daño hecho - Respondió Felix abrazando a su hermano menor

\- Una cena, y aqui mismo... No pienso arriesgar a Marinette - Afirmó Gabriel mirando a la ventana

\- Como tu gustes, padre - Respondió Felix - Nos vemos esta misma noche

Marinette caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, intentaba buscar a Gabriel y decidió ir a su estudio, probablemente estuviera ahí. Entonces fue cuando escuchó unas voces que ella misma conocía. Se alarmó, comenzó a temblar.

Los rubios salieron de la oficina de Gabriel con una seriedad y tranquilidad, Marinette tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ocultarse en un closet cercano a la oficina. Los observo de reojo hasta que los perdió de vista.

¿Que querían ellos ahí? Porque cuando era feliz tenía que aparecerse las personas que intentaron hacerle muchísimo daño. Marinette salió del closet y se fue directo a su habitación a recostarse, no se sentía nada bien como para esforzarse.

Gabriel observó a Marinette caminar hacia la habitación sosteniéndose con fuerza el vientre, no sabía cómo decirle que Felix y Adrien vendrían a cenar hoy según para disculparse con ellos de manera correcta. Supongo que lo dejaría pasar.

 ** _Haces mal, Gabriel._**

 ** _Te arrepentiras por no decirle._**

Las siete de la noche había llegado, el sol aún era presente en la ciudad y un hermoso clima templado estaba arrullando a la futura madre agreste. Sus sueños fueron perturbados por las ganas de vomitar que estaba teniendo en el momento. Rápidamente se despertó y como pudo llegó al bote de basura más cercano para desechar lo poco que había comido antes de irse a dormir.

\- ¿Linda? ¿Te sientes mal? - Dijo Gabriel mientras frotaba la espalda de Marinette

\- Estoy bien corazón, esto es normal - Respondió Marinette riendo mientras se frotaba el vientre

\- Deberíamos de irnos de vacaciones ¿Te gustaría la idea? - Propuso Gabriel besando la frente de Marinette

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿A donde? - Respondió Marinette confundida

\- Tu escojes el lugar, ahora ponte linda, tenemos invitados - Contesto el rubio levantando a la azabache

\- ¿Invitados? Bajaré enseguida - Afirmó Marinette sacando un vestido comodo

Que clase de invitados podían ser ¿Empresarios? ¿Amigos de Gabriel? incluso... No, no podía ser posible. No... Gabriel no aceptaría algo así.

\- Oh, Bienvenida Marinette... - Exclamó Felix sonriendo

 ** _Ellos están tramando algo... Algo muy malo._**

 ** _Comenten 3_**


	22. The Dinner

**_Hola nenes 7w7_**

 ** _Bueno, solo para informales que el fic de la chica fue removido por la misma autora y de nuevo me vuelvo a disculpar con ella._**

 ** _En fin uwu sigamos con el fic_**

* * *

 ** _No podía ser posible..._**

Marinette estaba temblando del miedo, incluso se podía notar en su expresión facial una completa incomodidad y ganas de morir en ese momento. Tomo la mano de Felix a duras penas de poder hacerlo y sonrió fingidamente, igual que el rubio.

Pero aun la azabache se preguntaba el porque Gabriel no le dijo que eran ellos los invitados, que acaso no recuerda que uno de sus hijos la había intentado violar hace algunos meses. Y de Felix ni hablemos.

¿Que clase de cosas estaban tramando estos dos? Porque era obvio que no venían por un perdón o por dinero... ¿Intentarán dañar a Marinette? o ¿A Gabriel? Aunque bueno, hicieron cosas terribles, no sabia que esperar por ellos.

Gabriel estaba tranquilo, o eso parecía. Había aceptado por simple lastima, conocía las acciones de las que eran capaces sus "Hijos" Solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

Minutos después la cena llego al comedor principal, este estaba muy bien decorado, alumbrado y sumamente elegante. Adrien estaba tomando usualmente una botella de vino, para él solo. Gabriel y Felix compartían la botella, Marinette no tomaba ni siquiera un sorbo de agua. Porque estaba totalmente asustada. No porque estuvieran ahí, si no por lo que podían hacer. Felix mandó a su prima a un centro de ayuda mental y al final termino suicidándose.

Marinette se alegró de no haber establecido una relación amorosa con Adrien, si este siguió las enseñanzas de su hermano, no sabia que cosas estaba dispuesto a hacer por ser igual al rubio.

\- Marinette, querida... Tienes que comer algo - Dijo Felix con una sonrisa fingida

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, linda? - Preguntó Gabriel tomando la mano de la azabache

\- Creo que necesito ir al tocador un minuto - Aclaró Marinette levantándose con un poco de dificultad de su asiento

\- No tardes - Respondió Gabriel sonriendo

* * *

La azabache muy a penas pudo correr al tocador más cercano, se dejó caer de espaldas en una pared y sujeto su vientre.

\- ¿Porque todo me tiene que pasar a mi? - Exclamó Marinette algo molesta

Estaba harta de que las cosas más impredecibles tenía que sucederse a ella. Cuando vio que había pasado mucho tiempo se dirigió de vuelta al comedor. Felix tenía una cara de irritación cuando esta llegó. Adrien estaba mareado, comía con dificultad. Y Gabriel aún no tocaba nada de su plato.

\- No debiste esperarme, querido - Aclaró Marinette besando la frente de Gabriel

\- Es mi deber - Respondió besando con cuidado la mano de Marinette

\- Por favor, estamos comiendo - Exclamó Adrien con repulsión

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Algún problema, hijo? - Respondió Gabriel algo molesto

\- Estamos comiendo, ver eso me repugna - Aclaró Adrien - Y ver a ella más

\- Te pido que trates a mi mujer con respeto, esta es mi casa y debes seguir mis reglas - Contestó Gabriel seriamente - Felix, te pido que controles a tu hermano

\- Adrien, es demasiado alcohol para ti por hoy - Dijo Felix con un tono de molestia en su manera de hablar

\- ¡No! Ya me canse... ¡Ella es una zorra! - Grito el rubio de ojos esmeraldas

* * *

Gabriel se levanto de su silla, ni siquiera le había dado un bocado a su comida... soportaba comentarios estúpidos, la borrachera de su "Hijo" pero jamas iba a dejar que alguien le dijera algo a su bella Marinette.

\- ¡Necesito que ustedes dos se vayan de la casa en este instante! - Grito Gabriel llamando la atencion del servicio de la mansión

\- Por favor, padre... fue un simple error que dijo mi hermano - Contesto Felix tomando el hombro de Gabriel

\- Váyanse ahora, no me hagan llamar a seguridad - Advirtió Gabriel tomando de la mano a Marinette

\- Ojala se muera tu hijo, perra idiota - Contesto Adrien escupiendo en el suelo cerca de Marinette

\- ¡Lárgate idiota! - Respondió Marinette bastante molesta

* * *

Marinette cayo de rodillas, un fluido de color rojizo corriendo por sus piernas. Una de las mujeres de limpieza se acerco a la azabache para ayudarla junto con Gabriel.

\- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia y rápido! - Grito Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette

\- Ayúdame... Gabriel - Contesto Marinette con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

\- Aguanta querida, estarás bien - Respondió Gabriel besando los labios de la chica

La ambulancia ni siquiera tardo diez minutos y ya Marinette estaba siendo transportada al hospital mas cercano, Gabriel la acompañaba y tomaba su mano fuertemente. La azabache lloraba, la sangre salia al por mayor de la entrepierna de esta.

\- Aguanta mi nena, estamos a punto de llegar - Pidió Gabriel mirando a Marinette

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Gabriel aun seguía en el hospital esperando el diagnostico de su futura mujer. Tal vez no estaba casado con ella pero ya sentía que estaba junto a ella. Estaba feliz porque Marinette portaba un hijo y era uno para el.

Se había hecho una promesa el mismo, cuidaría a ese niño mucho mejor que cuando lo hizo con Felix y Adrien. Ese niño era una completa bendición para el, y no podía desaprovecharla.

 **El estado de Marinette era estable.**

Cuando despertó pudo encontrar a Gabriel durmiendo en el sofá, aun portaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Ella estaba vestida con la típica bata de un paciente de hospital. Acaricio su vientre con cuidado y sintió que su bebe se encontraba bien. Sintió un alivio reparador, por suerte pensó que no había pasado a mayores.

Felix despertó en su departamento que compartía con Adrien, tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a un numero con origen desconocido.

\- ¿Ya preparaste todo? - Exclamo el rubio - Perfecto, yo te daré señales

Al colgar la llamada observaba cuidadosamente una imagen reciente que tenia de Marinette.

 ** _Pronto va a llegar tu fin, maldita perra._**

* * *

 ** _VOTEN Y COMENTEN_**


	23. The Kidnapping

_**No me odien, mucho :3 - se va bailando-**_

 _ **OFICIALMENTE SON LOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES DEL FIC.**_

 _ **Bay :3**_

* * *

Marinette despertó después de una terrible noche de sueño en el hospital, desgraciadamente aun no tenia el derecho de salir. Tenia un horrible dolor de espalda, a causa de la terrible cama en la que dormía. Tal vez era el mejor hospital de todo París, pero ninguna cama se comparaba a la que compartía con Gabriel.

Sujeto su vientre con cuidado y opto por sentarse para recibir su desayuno y la dosis de ácido folico que necesitaba para el bebe. Ella y Gabriel habían decidido esperar para saber el sexo del bebe. Así que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de lo que podía ser. La doctora le comento que probablemente el bebe naciera prematuro, el día de hoy cumple unos bellos seis meses de embarazo. Y no la sorprendía era algo bastante obvio. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Marinette trato de localizar a Gabriel con el celular que tenia a su lado pero la señal en el lugar era pésima, y no podía levantarse aun por el montón de aparatos que tenia pegados en el cuerpo.

* * *

Gabriel estaba bastante molesto, no se pudo ir unos momentos de su casa sin ver que algunos rebeldes la habían rayado con botellas de pintura. Por suerte la policía estaba en el lugar, pero desafortunada mente no encontraron a las personas que lo hicieron.

\- ¿Donde están las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad? - Dijo el rubio bastante molesto

\- Señor Agreste, le pido que se calme, nosotros nos encargaremos de la situacion - Aclaro el jefe de estación

\- Eso espero, no por nada hago donaciones a su estación de policía, oficial. - Respondió seriamente mientras subía las escaleras

\- Claro, idiota - Lo ultimo fue un susurro

\- Te he escuchado - Respondió el rubio cerrando la puerta de su habitación

* * *

El rubio solo tenia un rato para arreglar su terrible aspecto, llevaba casi dos días metido en el hospital sin ducharse y sin cambiarse de ropa, con el tiempo empezó a desprender un olor a suciedad. Así que era tiempo de volver. Se quito la ropa y se introdujo en la bañera que había sido preparada en el momento en el que el piso la mansión, gracias a su equipo de cuidados. Mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de su cuerpo pensó en toda la felicidad que le había traído Marinette.

Después de unos minutos salio de la ducha y procedió a vestirse como usualmente lo hacia, un traje de color azul con una corbata blanca con rayas azules, bastante atractivo. Cuando iba a abandonar la habitación recordó que tenia que hacer algo muy importante.

\- Es ahora o nunca - Se dijo a si mismo sosteniendo una caja pequeña color carmesí

* * *

Marinette aun estaba sentada en la habitación del hospital, por suerte su mejor amiga Fiorella vino de visita después de estar desaparecida unos meses. La italiana tenia la suerte de tener un buen trabajo y vivir una vida genial sin tener que estar embarazada o saliendo con alguien.

\- Te desapareciste un buen tiempo ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Dijo Marinette mirando a la castaña

\- Si supieras chica, lamento no haberte dicho que me iba a ir, todo fue tan rápido e inesperado pero valió la pena - Contesto la italiana - Ademas, tu no me hablaste en ningún momento

\- Es cierto, creo que tuve la culpa en esto, prometí que te llamaría y no lo hice - Respondió la azabache

\- Exacto, ahora pareces una "Vaca preñada" - Se burlo la castaña mientras frotaba el vientre de la azabache

\- Muy graciosa Bartolini, algún día te veré igual o incluso peor - Contesto Marinette riendo

\- Lo dudo mi linda "Vaca preñada" pero voy a extrañar llamarte así - Respondió la italiana desanimada

\- Es lindo que estés de vuelta - Dijo la azabache tomando las manos de su amiga

\- Disculpen señoritas, ya tenemos la orden para que deje el hospital - Interrumpió una enfermera mirando a ambas mujeres

\- Muchas gracias, yo ayudare a Marinette a vestirse - Contesto Fiorella cerrando la puerta con seguro

* * *

Felix y Adrien se encontraban con una pandilla de criminales especializados en entrar a robar en casas/habitaciones. La gente los llamaba "Los Fantasmas" porque en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad era como si no hubieran estado ahí.

Ambos rubios estaban vestidos con ropa negra, ocultos en una camioneta que estaba preparada para atacar. Felix estaba demente, la ansiedad se apoderaba de cada parte de el. Al igual que Adrien.

Miraron como Gabriel salia apurado de la mansión, si hacia unos minutos cuando había entrado. Ya era bastante tarde, así que era fácil entrar al recinto sin ser vistos.

Felix comenzó a guiar a la pandilla a una entrada que solamente los miembros de la familia sabían, y solo era legible con huella digital.

\- Espero que nuestro padre se olvidara de esta entrada - Dijo Adrien colocando el dedo en la ranura electrónica

\- Es mas fácil que saltáramos la pared - Exclamo el líder de los rebeldes

\- ¿Puedes callarte? Te hemos pagado para que hagas lo que les pedimos, no para dar opiniones estúpidas - Bufo molesto el rubio mayor

\- Como digan, era un simple comentario - Respondió el líder

Y bingo, la puerta se abrió con facilidad... Aunque la puerta llevaba a las tuberías de la mansión, pero con suerte llegarían hasta la entrada del sótano. Una de las servidumbres de la casa encendió la luz del sótano e ilumino el camino de los rubios conspirativos por venganza.

* * *

Con suerte llegaron al sótano, la chica de la servidumbre fue callada por un puñetazo proporcionado por Felix y la dejaron tirada en el mismo lugar en donde estaba. Los demás miembros de los rebeldes estaban esperando en la camioneta que yacía afuera de la mansión.

Se adentraron en silencio a la cocina principal, donde una granada se encargaría de hacer dormir a los presentes

\- ¿Vas a matarlos? - Susurro el líder de la rebelión

\- Claro que no, simplemente los voy a dormir - Contesto Adrien arrojando la granada metálica

Y todos en unos segundos cayeron rendidos en el suelo. Felix le dio ordenes especificas a los rebeldes de someter a los demás presentes en la mansión, incluyendo a los guardias de seguridad.

Gabriel, Marinette y Fiorella se encontraban camino a la mansión agreste, el rubio había invitado a la castaña a una cena por el reencuentro de las chicas después de algunos meses. Esta feliz acepto gustosa la oferta.

Al llegar encontraron todo silencioso, bastante sospechoso. Marinette camino hacia la cocina para ver que sucedía y encontró a todos inconscientes y atados de pies y manos. Grito con bastante fuerza, llamando la atencion de Gabriel y Fiorella que corrieron tan rápidos como un rato.

\- Debemos llamar a la policía - Exclamo Fiorella tomando su celular

\- Si, hazlo... esto me da mala espina - Contesto Gabriel tomando la mano de Marinette

El cuerpo de Fiorella cayo al suelo, un hombre con sudadera de color negra la tomo en brazos y se la llevo del lugar. Gabriel tomo un cuchillo, estaba dispuesto a proteger a su mujer. Otro hombre con sudadera se intento acercar hacia ellos y Gabriel tuvo la oportunidad de incrustar el cuchillo en el hombro del rebelde.

Pero fue inútil, otro hombre tomo a Gabriel y lo noqueo con sus puños, Marinette grito con todas sus fuerzas. Se consideraba muerta ya.

 **Todo se torno negro.**

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :3**_


	24. The Amnesia

_**Hola nenes :3**_

 _ **Oficialmente son los capítulos finales del fic :3**_

 _ **Disfrútenlos mucho :( /3**_

* * *

Marinette volvió a despertar pero ahora en un cuarto totalmente negro, una lampara colgaba del techo y era la única cosa que la iluminaba. Como era de esperarse, también estaba atada de manos y piernas. El ambiente era bastante húmedo, caluroso y muy desagradable para su gusto personal. Y entonces escucho un ruido algo fuerte, como si alguien estuviera gritando un nombre en especial, Marinette trato de levantarse pero si lo hacia perdería el equilibrio y terminaría dañándose ella o al bebe.

Y de nuevo volvió a escuchar el grito, Marinette se volvió a alterar de manera radical, ella ni siquiera sabia cual era el motivo por el que ella estuviera ahí, ni siquiera hizo algo malo o se metió con alguien que no debía.

\- ¡Callen a esa loca! - Grito un hombre mientras desesperada mente intentaba abrir la puerta de la azabache

\- ¡MARINETTE! - Grito una fémina, su voz era idéntica a la de Fiorella. Parecía estar totalmente fuera de control.

El hombre después de numerosos intentos por abrir la puerta, fue capaz de hacerlo. Rápidamente cerro la puerta para no escuchar los lamentos de la chica de al lado, aparte de que eran bastante molestos para su gusto.

Al cerrar la puerta el hombre procedió a tronar sus dedos y mirar a Marinette con una mirada un tanto fulminante, se podía notar su odio en ese lugar. Bastante asustada la azabache muy apenas pudo establecer comunicación con el secuestrador.

\- ¿Me... har..as daño...? - Tartamudeo la azabache

El chico no articulo palabras, solamente se limito a sonreír con malicia, ese hombre estaba loco. Pero ¿Donde estaba Gabriel?

* * *

Horas después los miembros de la mansión se despertaron, la policía ya estaba en el lugar gracias a una denuncia anónima por parte de un paradero desconocido. La servidumbre del hogar había sido desatada e interrogada por los detectives del edificio fiscal de París. Gabriel tenia un golpe en la cabeza y una posible hemorragia interna, por suerte fue tratado a tiempo y nada paso a mayores.

Gabriel estaba hospitalizado, su cuarto estaba vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día aunque solo habían pasado unas horas desde el accidente en la mansión la policía tenia cuidando al por mayor a los miembros que quedaban de la familia agreste.

\- ¿Saben algo de la chica? - Pregunto el oficial por teléfono mientras sostenía una taza de café

\- Demonios... informen me si encuentran algo, necesito un informe para hablarle al señor agreste sobre lo que ha sucedido - Respondió el hombre colgando el teléfono

\- ¿Oficial? ¿Que demonios sucedió? - Susurro Gabriel con un intento de ser escuchado

\- Señor agreste, me alegra que siga con nosotros - Contesto el oficial

\- ¿Quien es usted? - Pregunto confundido el rubio

\- Oficial Kennedy, a cargo de la investigación sobre lo ocurrido - Contesto el hombre extendiéndole la mano al rubio

\- ¿Investigación? En primera dime ¿Que hago aquí? - Respondió Gabriel seriamente

\- ¿No lo recuerda? o ¿Esta bromeando? - Pregunto el oficial de policía

\- ¿Cree que tengo cara de estar bromeando? - Contesto seriamente el rubio con una mirada fulminante

\- Doctor, creo que tenemos un problema - Exclamo el oficial desde la puerta

* * *

Marinette seguía aterrada de miedo sus piernas temblaban como un par de gelatinas, incluso sus dientes chocaban entre ellos. En algún momento probablemente haría sus necesidades encima, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

\- Tranquila Marinette, no tienes porque asustarte - Dijo el hombre acercándose con cuidado a la azabache

\- ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto Marinette asustada

\- Eres tan tonta e ingenua ya veo porque le has gustado a mi padre - Contesto el hombre colocándose abajo de la luz

\- ¿Felix? - Respondió Marinette alarmada

\- Tranquila nena, no te alteres tanto - Contesto Felix seriamente - Si no quieres que le pase algo a tu hermosa amiga italiana

\- ¿Fiorella? Déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho ningún daño - Contesto Marinette molesta

\- Se metió en mi camino desde que intento defenderse, esas perras italianas son un dolor de cabeza - Exclamo el rubio después de dar un escupitajo en el suelo

\- Cretino idiota - Bufo Marinette molesta

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - Grito el rubio proporcionándole una tremenda bofetada a la azabache

Ahora la mejilla de la chica estaba colorada como un tomate, una lagrima se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo. Y Felix salio de la habitación totalmente disgustado.

* * *

\- ¿Amnesia temporal? No entiendo a que se refiere eso - Dijo Gabriel mientras observaba al medico hablar

\- Es un termino que utilizamos para la gente que no recuerda ciertas partes de su vida, incluso tienen flashbacks sobre los recuerdos del pasado - Respondió el medico observando su carpeta - Aun no tenemos bien previsto si es totalmente temporal o es permanente

\- ¿Paso algo de vital importancia? - Pregunto el rubio

\- Secuestraron a su prometida - Respondió el detective Kennedy

\- ¿Acaso estoy saliendo con alguien? ¿Con quien? - Pregunto Gabriel confundido por lo que acababan de decir

\- Su prometida la diseñadora "Marinette Dupain" - Contesto el medico a cargo de Gabriel

\- ¿Marinette Dupain? ¿Mi ayudante de diseño? - Pregunto Gabriel con la mirada perdida

\- Lleva saliendo con ella por siete meses incluso espera un hijo de usted - Contesto el detective - ¿Seguro que no la recuerdas?

 _ **\- Realmente no lo hago...**_

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :v 3**_


	25. The Pain

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _¡Adios!_**

 _ **Es que en serio, no la recuerdo**_

 _ **¿Es demasiado importante?**_

 _ **¿La mujer de mi vida?**_

 _ **Imposible.**_

Gabriel trataba de recordar las cosas que habían sucedió con anterioridad, y era algo bastante complicado. Algo que probablemente no recupere con el tiempo, cada vez que intentaba pensar en esa chica le costaba, se cansaba con facilidad. El doctor le recomendó tratar de recordar con lentitud.

Mientras tanto el detective Kennedy pasaba todo el tiempo en el hospital, tratando de averiguar alguna relación misteriosa con sus dos hijos que eran los posibles raptores. Después del incidente la gente encargada de cocina, limpieza y demás dieron un reporte de todo lo acontecido en el lugar. La gente comentaba acerca de la relación que tenia con Felix y Adrien, pero a duras penas solo completaron el 50% del reporte completo. Fue concreta la manera en la que relataron el como fue el asalto y la manera en la que fueron adormilados mientras eran totalmente amarrados con cuerdas, ese testimonio fue con la gente que fingió estar bajo el efecto del adormecimiento.

El agente Kennedy estaba tecleando en un computador bastante viejo mientras devoraba una dona con chispas de colores y bebía un poco de su termo que estaba lleno de café negro. De reojo miraba con sospecha a Gabriel agreste que miraba ciertas fotos familiares, varios diseños que tuvo que realizar con Marinette. Incluso pudo observar ciertas fotografías con la leyenda escrita de "Gala en la ciudad de Grecia" Y se podía notar que Gabriel y Marinette eran bastante felices.

\- ¿Porque no puedo recordar ninguna de estas cosas? - Pregunto Gabriel totalmente agobiado mientras se quitaba las gafas y se revolvía el cabello

\- Es normal que se le dificulte un poco Señor Agreste - Contesto una enfermera mientras acomodaba el suero que hidrataba el cuerpo del rubio

\- Es que estas cosas parecen ser importantes, tantas cosas que sucedieron en estos últimos meses y por un simple golpe no puedo recordar todo eso - Bufo molesto mirando los portafolios

\- Todo a su tiempo Señor, si se lo propone podrá recordar lo que usted quiera - Afirmo la enfermera tomando una de las fotos con cuidado - ¿Ella quien es?

\- Ella era mi esposa, falleció hace algunos años por una enfermedad que le destroza los órganos por dentro - Respondió Gabriel

\- ¿Ellos son sus hijos? - Pregunto la enfermera de nuevo señalando una foto familiar

\- Así es, lastimosamente mi comunicación con ambos termino cuando mi ex esposa murió, primero mi hijo Felix dejo la casa y después Adrien siguió sus pasos - Aclaro Gabriel

\- ¿Puede dejarnos solos? Necesito aclarar cosas con el - Pidió Kennedy levantándose de su asiento

\- Claro, si necesitan algo estaré disponible - Se despidió mientras salia por la puerta blanca

\- Necesito que me hable de Felix - Hablo el detective con una voz seria y una postura recta

El aspecto de Marinette era totalmente desagradable, el ambiente en el lugar era simplemente inaceptable para una mujer en su estado. La habían cambiado de habitación, ahora el lugar tenia ratas, incluso las podía sentir paseando por sus pies y la raspaban con sus pequeñas patas color grises. Tenia dolores insoportables en la parte del vientre, estaba segura que perdería al bebe o tendría un aborto en ese momento.

No había comido ni bebido algún alimento en las ultimas 48 horas, la verdad no estaba segura de si seguía con vida y simplemente estaba metida en una terrible pesadilla sin salida. En ocasiones escuchaba los gritos de Fiorella por pedir ayuda, al final la italiana terminaba siendo callada por los ayudantes del rubio. Incluso se preguntaba si Gabriel la estaba buscando, o alguien en especifico.

 _ **Tenia esperanzas pero eran muy pocas.**_

Adrien entro a la habitación, pudo verlo con claridad. Portaba la misma ropa de hace dos días, al igual que ella. Al parecer estaba molesto, su expresión facial lo decía todo. Se quedo callado viendo a Marinette durante unos minutos, la observaba con una cara de enojo, simplemente caminaba de un lado al otro sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Marinette estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabia que clase de cosas era Adrien de hacer en este lugar, y peor, incluso si tenia el coraje suficiente seria capaz de matarla.

Simplemente un sonido al vació fue capaz de escucharse, un golpe fue necesario para llamar la atencion de los ayudantes contratados por ambos rubios. La silla de Marinette se volteo por completo, junto con ella. Su cabeza se golpeo el suelo, una rata comenzó a morderle el cabello y las demás salieron asustadas en el impacto.

\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES! - Grito Felix entrando a la habitación y tomando al menor del cuello de la camisa

\- ¡Termino con el maldito trabajo! ¡Que no estas viendo imbécil! - Respondió Adrien golpeando el pecho de Felix

\- Maldita sea Adrien... Sáquenlo de aquí - Ordeno Felix en un tono demandante y se acercaba a levantar la silla

Ahora el ojo de Marinette sangraba constantemente, y tenia una hinchazón bastante notable. Felix hizo un mueca de fastidio. Miro a la azabache y salio con rapidez de la habitación. Marinette se quedo sola, la sangre aun goteaba. La ropa la tenia totalmente manchada de diferentes fluidos y sustancias de un paradero totalmente desconocido. La puerta se volvió a escuchar, pudo observar a una mujer que portaba vestimenta de alguien que practicaba medicina. Con cuidado encendió la luz de la habitación y se coloco unos guantes de látex. Felix se coloco detrás de Marinette y desato las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada.

\- Ella te ayudara con el tema del ojo, si intentas hacerle algo me voy a dar cuenta - Dijo Felix desde la salida y finalmente desapareció de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, la mujer que vestía de blanco estaba preparando una serie de sustancias en jeringas, un montón de gasas y un parche que seria colocado en su ojo lastimado. Al acercarse Marinette susurro unas simples palabras.

 _ **\- Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. -**_


	26. The Address

_**\- Es que no puedo ayudarte.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, me tienen secuestrada.**_

 _ **\- Eso lo sé perfectamente.**_

 _ **\- Esto es un error, yo no he tenido la culpa de nada.**_

* * *

Marinette estaba llorando del único ojo que tenía en un buen estado, la mujer que vestía de blanco simplemente escuchaba atenta a las palabras de auxilio de la chica.

La mujer entendía a la perfección, ella era también una persona secuestrada, incluso tenía años en esa pandilla como miembro/prisionero de la comunidad de secuestradores de la ciudad. Pero ella no tenía escapatoria, ella ya era parte de ahí.

\- Por favor, tienes que ayudarme - Susurro Marinette mientras miraba a la mujer

\- Niña, no sé en qué cosas te metiste, no es mi problema - Contesto seriamente

\- Yo no me he metido en nada, simplemente estoy enamorada - Respondió Marinette - Estos chicos me tienen un odio por "Arruinar" algo que ya estaba destruido

\- ¿Tú eres la mujer del diseñador? ¿La segunda dueña de la compañía? ¿La famosísima Marinette Dupain? - Preguntó la fémina que vestía de blanco

\- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? - Contesto Marinette bastante confundida

\- Estás siendo un icono en las noticias de ahora - Afirmo la mujer - Estas siendo buscada hasta por debajo de las piedras

\- Claro, Gabriel debe estar buscándome - Aclaro Marinette felizmente - Pronto vendrán por mi

\- Yo no lo creo... Él está en el hospital ahora, y según las noticias, no ha salido de ahí - Confeso la mujer

\- Imposible... - Susurro Marinette con la mirada al suelo mientras lloraba.

\- Yo solo digo lo que he escuchado en las noticias - Contesto la mujer colocando una compresa fría en el ojo lastimado.

* * *

Gabriel se encontraba moviendo sus dedos de un lado al otro, trataba de recordar los asuntos relacionados con los últimos meses. Miraba de reojo al detective Kennedy, que esperaba gustoso una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

El hombre de traje de segunda mano portaba en su mano un termo de café mientras que en la mano que quedaba libre sostenía su celular. Parecía molesto, en su tono de voz se notaba su enojo.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedan encontrar el rastro de ambos mocosos?! - Grito el hombre de cabello negro - ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Quiero que busquen en cada rincón de la ciudad si es posible! ¿Ya hablaste con los testigos?

El detective hablaba sin parar, se tomaba unos segundos simplemente para tomar aire o para darle un sorbo a su café que llevaba horas en ese termo. Gabriel se limitaba a ver las imágenes que tenía en una carpeta color negro. Imágenes de Marinette, Félix, Adrien, incluso de la ex mujer de Gabriel.

\- ¿Listo para hablarme sobre Félix? - Pregunto el hombre de traje cerrando la tapa de su celular

\- Nunca tuve una relación plena con mi hijo, siempre actuaba indiferente conmigo, todo empeoro cuando Elizabeth murió - Contesto Gabriel tocando su cabello - Félix, llegaba incluso en estado de ebriedad, con el uso de drogas, también mando a su ex novia a un manicomio

\- Investigue sobre la chica, según los registros... la vida de Bridgette término hace algunos años - Respondió el oficial Kennedy

\- ¿Murió? ¿Cuando? - Pregunto Gabriel retirándose sus gafas

\- Se intento suicidar dos veces, la primera vez que lo intento fue unos dias despues de haber estado en su habitacion, Comenzo a tragar un monton de papel higienico, y despues se golpeo la cabeza multiples veces - Respondió el hombre dándole un sorbo a su café

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Tan rápido fue? Pobre chica - Contesto Gabriel con la mirada baja

\- Lamentable, pero ahora necesito que recuerde un poco más ¿Es posible eso? - Pregunto el hombre

\- Es que no recuerdo mucho - Respondió Gabriel - ¿No hay un informe con los testigos de lo que ha pasado?

\- Tengo el informe de una de las servidumbres de su mansión, dejare que lo lea, tal vez así recuerde algo - Aclaro Kennedy extendiéndole un sobre de color rojo.

* * *

 _ **Expediente N°17**_

La relación entre Marinette Dupain- Cheng y Gabriel Agreste.

La pareja intenta mantenerlo en secreto pero al parecer no saben cómo hacerlo. La pareja se besa a escondidas, mantienen relaciones sexuales en secreto en la habitación del dueño de la mansión.

El estado del azabache cambio constantemente, los demás miembros de la casa aclaraban que esta estaba embarazada. Al final las aclaraciones fueron ciertas.

Después de la Gala que se realizó en la ciudad de Grecia, la joven Dupain se mudó a la mansión, todos sus objetos personales fueron trasladados y el bienestar de la chica fue el principal objetivo en cada momento.

Una noche el señor agreste estaba desesperado por encontrar a la chica de cabello azabache.

Llego un rato más tarde, asustada y con un sangrado en si entrepierna, todos creímos que tuvo un aborto. Después se comentó que Marinette tuvo un contacto con el hijo mayor dé Gabriel.

Estuvo hospitalizada varios días, entonces la misma noche que ella fue dada de alta ocurrió el secuestro y la pérdida de memoria de Gabriel.

* * *

 _ **Fin del reporte N° 17**_

Gabriel cerró la carpeta roja, su cerebro de cierta manera comenzaba a trabajar de manera radical.

Empezó a marearse y a sentirse adormilado, el detective se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Saben algo de Marinette? - Pregunto Gabriel esperanzado

\- Tenemos a los testigos siendo interrogados para ver si saben algo del paradero de las chicas - Aclaro el peli negro

\- ¿Las chicas? ¿Fiorella fue secuestrada también? - Pregunto Gabriel confundido

\- ¿Conoce a la señorita Bartolini? ¿Ya está recordando verdad? - Kennedy sonrió levemente mientras anotaba en su libreta

* * *

Marinette estaba pidiendo a gritos la ayuda de la mujer que la atendía cuidadosamente, al parecer era alguien que tenía un corazón puro, o tal vez entendía plenamente su situación. La mujer trataba de hacerse la fuerte, no quería demostrarlo con las cámaras encendidas. Si se daban cuenta, sería la perdición de las dos.

\- Mira, no me importas, pero al parecer no tuviste nada que ver con lo que paso - Susurro la mujer cerca de Marinette - Pero, pareces sincera... Te ayudare, solo confía en mí

\- Gracias... - Susurro Marinette llorando

La mujer de blanco, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Al final la chica le guiño el ojo a Marinette antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

El detective Kennedy tenía un nuevo termo de color diferente, incluso un traje limpio. Las horas habían pasado y el joven detective estaba cerca de su cometido. Los testigos comenzaron a hablar, se dio el número de las placas de la camioneta negra en donde fueron trasladadas las chicas. El teléfono del peli negro sonó.

\- Detective Kennedy - Exclamo el joven de manera seria - ¿Bromeas? Dame la dirección y manda refuerzos para ese lugar, iré enseguida

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto Gabriel nervioso y alterado

\- Una llamada anónima nos ha dado la direccion en donde se encuentran las chicas – Respondió Kennedy tomando sus cosas

\- ¿Qué procede ahora? – Pregunto Gabriel levantándose de su cama

 _ **\- Usted se queda aquí, y yo voy por la mujer que no recuerda – Respondió saliendo de la puerta**_

* * *

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :3**_


	27. The Final Chapter

**¿Listos para el final?**

 **Lamento tardarme tanto, pero tengo mi examen final en unos días, pero después de noches por fin... He terminado el final.**

 **No se preocupen, tendrán epilogo 3**

 **En fin, si lloraron díganmelo en los comentarios 3**

 **Y no me maten :c**

* * *

Marinette no dejaba de mover sus manos simultáneamente, la mujer con el traje blanco no había vuelto del todo, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pensar que había soltado la sopa. No decidió pensar en ese tipo de situación, necesitaba estar totalmente positiva. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez esa mujer fuese su total salvación. O probablemente su boleto a una muerte segura.

Suspiro, estaba atada de manos y piernas, el dolor era totalmente insoportable, incluso dudo de la vida de su bebé en ese momento. Ya consideraba a ese pequeño pedazo de vida en un estado de descomposición dentro de ella. ¿Eso era posible? Acaso ¿un bebé puede empezar a descomponerse dentro del vientre femenino?

Marinette ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible o no. Lo único que ella quería en ese momento era simplemente dejar ese maldito lugar, el problema es que estado tendrá. ¿Viva o Muerta? Hasta que podría lanzar una moneda al aire para intentar jugar con la muerte.

* * *

Gabriel había visto salir al detective hace algún buen rato, comenzaba a preocuparse por las palabras tan incomprensibles que comento con tanto apuro. Empezaba a tener ciertos Flashbacks sobre ciertas cosas en Grecia, pero eran sólo imágenes borrosas sin tener un gran significado para el rubio. Trataba de recordar a Marinette lo más que podía. Repasaba los diseños que elaboraron algunos meses atrás, el vestido para la pasarela de Grecia, y algunos para cosas sin tanto sentido.

Recordó los momentos divertidos que vivió con la azabache, las llegadas tarde y alguna que otra excusa... comenzaba a recordarla. Lo hacía con dificultad, los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza de manera repentina. Y luego veía la imagen de su difunta esposa sonreír. No podía dejar de admitir que era una mujer hermosa, sensual y con una tremenda personalidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, la chica de ojos azules y mirada angelical era muy importante.

Pero no sabía la razón por completo.

* * *

Marinette estaba sola, pero escuchaba con claridad los gritos de su mejor amiga pidiendo algunas palabras de auxilio. Le sorprendió que no la hubieran matado, pero le alegró demasiado el hecho de que esta estuviera viva. La mujer de blanco no se había presentado en las últimas horas, perdía la esperanza, de poco a poco pero la perdía muy rápido.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y después de un golpe en su vientre se hizo presente. Cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con cuidado de no dañar el bebé. Aún seguía con vida. Suspiro. Un alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, al final de cuentas su pequeño milagro se salvó. Sólo necesitaba hacerse notar. Marinette acarició su vientre con lentitud, tratando de aliviar el dolor que le molestaba en su ser.

Se levantó con cuidado y se volvió a sentar en la silla de madera que estaba totalmente desgastada y a punto de romperse. Suspiro nuevamente mientras trataba de calmar a su bebé y a ella misma.

* * *

El detective Kennedy se encontraba en su oficina, revolviendo un montón de papeles y preparando algunas cosas que necesitaba para el traslado de Félix y Adrien Agreste cuando estos fuesen capturados por la policía. Al tener lo que quería en su oficina, procedió rápidamente al departamento de preparación para el SWAT.

El equipo más preparado de París estaba listo para introducirse a una vieja fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Una llamada anónima fue suficiente para saber el paradero de las chicas.

\- ¿Están todos listos? - Dijo Kennedy mirando a todo su ejército y volviendo a hablar comentó lo siguiente - ¿Dónde está mi arma?

Un Fusil d'Assaut se le entregó en sus manos ya cargado y listo para ser usado en contra de los secuestradores localizados. Con lentitud tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiarle ciertas partes que tenían algo de polvo. Hace años que no usaban un tipo de arma de ese nivel. Incluso era una de sus primeras misiones como jefe oficial y directo de todo el SWAT. Así que tenía que hacerlo totalmente bien.

* * *

Félix estaba paseando por la fábrica abandonada, estaba harto de la actitud tan rebelde que su hermano estaba tomando. Hasta pensó en atarlo y dejarlo en los congeladores para que su actitud cambiara o si no terminaría muriendo de frió.

\- Maldita sea, Adrien. - Bufo Félix bastante molesto y agrego - ¿Puedes cerrar la boca un momento?

\- Cállate imbécil - Respondió Adrien arrojándole una botella de licor con rapidez

\- Contrólate, pareces un tarado - Contestó Félix con una mirada fulminante

Los gritos de Fiorella se incrementaron, se hacían cada vez más fuertes y los golpes en la puerta de hierro comenzaban a molestar al rubio menor.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Alguien puede callar a esa hija de puta? - Bufo Adrien bastante molesto y ebrio.

\- ¿Porque no vas a tu oficina y me dejas en paz? - Contestó Félix frotándose las sienes y poniendo una cara de molestia.

\- Lo que voy a hacer es ir a callar a esa estúpida zorra - Respondió Adrien caminando hacia la habitación de Fiorella.

* * *

Adrien azoto la puerta con fuerza, observo a la italiana gritar por auxilio y satisfactoriamente rompió la botella de cerveza a la mitad. Tomo a Fiorella del cabello y coloco los vidrios en el cuello desnudo de la castaña.

\- Deja de gritar o te mato. - Amenazó Adrien rozando los filos de la botella en el cuello de Fiorella, provocando una cortadura.

\- ¡Cállate, hijo de perra! - Grito Fiorella con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te lo advertí, zorra. - Contestó Adrien levantando la botella para ser atravesada en el cuello de la italiana.

Por suerte el impacto del golpe fue detenido por la mano del rubio mayor. Félix estaba mirando a la italiana con una mirada totalmente seria. Después fijó su mirada en su hermano Adrien, los guardias llegaron unos segundos más tarde para llevarse a Adrien del lugar. Pero antes el rubio decidió detenerlo un momento.

\- Vuelve a tocar un cabello de ella y te juro que te mataré a ti. - Advirtió el hermano mayor pateando el pecho de su hermano menor.

* * *

Adrien fue sacado de la habitación y llevado al congelador de la fábrica con las órdenes de él. Este salió un momento y unos minutos después llegó con el botiquín de emergencias.

\- Aléjate de mí. - Bufo Fiorella con algo de temor.

\- No te voy a hacer daño - Contestó este acercándose a la castaña.

\- Aléjate... - Respondió Fiorella tratando de patearlo.

\- Te voy a ayudar con tu herida, no pienso dejar que te desangres aquí - Comentó el rubio atando el cabello de la italiana en una cola de caballo.

\- No hay necesidad de que me ayudes - Afirmó Fiorella con un tono de voz bastante serio.

\- Eso lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que mueras desangrada. - Contestó Félix de igual manera que la castaña.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Respondió la italiana esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio.

\- Adelante - Contestó seriamente buscando algunas cosas en el botiquín.

\- ¿Porque la necesidad de secuestrar a Marinette? Ella no les hizo nada malo ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunto Fiorella mirando al rubio.

Las palabras de la italiana hicieron que el rubio reaccionó algo consternado, dudoso y totalmente confundido por ese tipo de pregunta, con rapidez dirigió su mirada a la castaña para contestar a su pregunta.

\- Bueno, tienes razón... - Contestó Félix y agregó - Pero aun así, se metió con una familia con problemas existenciales, decidió envenenar mi familia, insulto a mi madre cuando se acostó con mi padre y quedando embarazada de este.

\- Pero es la vida de tu padre, no tenían necesidad de hacer algo así de exagerado - Respondió Fiorella con la mirada en los ojos de Félix.

\- No lo entiendes, ella ofendió a mi familia, se apoderó de todo lo que teníamos - Contesto el joven rubio mirando a la castaña.

\- ¿Lo de ustedes? Pero vivían de su padre o eso supe - Afirmó Fiorella moviendo su cuello para sostener una torunda de alcohol.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - Preguntó Félix apretando la herida de la castaña, haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor.

\- Soy reportera y escritora - Contestó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Eres interesante - Respondió Félix mientras colocaba una curita en la herida de esta.

* * *

El detective Kennedy movía constantemente sus pies al ritmo de alguna canción, jamás se había puesto tan nervioso por una misión de emboscada y rescate de personas secuestradas. Los demás simplemente estaban callados, mentalizándose para lo que iba a suceder. Algunos iban a morir, o tal vez no. No sabían qué tipo de armamento portaban los secuestradores.

Kennedy observó a uno de sus reclutas, estaba mirando una fotografía algo desgastada y rota de algunas partes. Después pudo notar como una lagrima bajaba de su rostro y la limpiaba rápidamente. Al parecer era algún miembro de su familia, quizás su esposa, o alguno de sus hijos. Todos tenían a una persona que los esperaba cada día. O bueno, no todos.

Kennedy era un hombre viudo, perdió a su esposa en un atentado en la ciudad de París hace algunos años. Y esta estaba esperando un hijo. Ahí fue cuando Kennedy decidido entrar en el ejército militar, donde aprendió como defenderse, él como activar un arma y el tener las agallas de asesinar en sangre fría.

La camioneta se detuvo, el detective fue el primero en bajar para inspeccionar el área. Estaban a unos 500 metros de la entrada de la fábrica, tenían que estar alejados para no ser notados por los secuestradores del recinto. Kennedy hizo una señal donde todos los oficiales bajaron con rapidez de la camioneta y se infiltraron en el bosque, pensaban rodear todo alrededor para entrar por el techo y algunas entradas superiores.

Eran alrededor de 40 hombres, estaban bien capacitados y con las mejores armas de todo París. Si alguno llegara a morir iba a ser considerado todo un héroe.

* * *

Marinette había sido cambiada de lugar, era la tercera vez en esos días que la cambiaban constantemente de habitaciones. Y cada vez eran peor.

Se preguntó por el bienestar de su mejor amiga Fiorella y también de Gabriel, ¿Porque aún no llegaba la ayuda? Gabriel debía estarla buscando.

\- Gabriel debe estar buscándome bajo las piedras ¿Cierto? - Dijo Marinette mientras se movía en posición fetal y se frotaba el cabello constantemente.

 _ **"Nadie te está buscando, estúpida."**_

 _ **"Cállate."**_

 _ **"Vas a morir aquí sola, y tu bebé también va a morir."**_

 _ **"Mentirosa."**_

 _ **"¿Mentirosa? Te estás mintiendo a ti misma."**_

Marinette gritó con fuerza, haciendo que la mujer de blanco irrumpiera con rapidez a la habitación. Observó como la azabache intentaba golpear a alguna persona que se encontraba frente de ella. Pero no había nadie.

\- ¡Marinette! ¡Relájate! - Gritó la enfermera y añadió - ¡Alguien puede ayudarme!

Segundos después otros hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron a la habitación para sostener el cuerpo de la azabache, que lanzaba golpes y patadas. Cuando la tenían bien sujetada la colocaron en una camilla de color blanco y la ataron con cuerdas para que no se moviera.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! - Grito Marinette tratando de liberarse.

\- Lo lamento, Marinette... No me dejas más opción. - Contestó la mujer de blanco con una jeringa en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Marinette totalmente alarmada y asustada.

\- Cuando despiertes te encontrarás mucho mejor, lo prometo - Respondió la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

Gabriel observaba el panorama desde la habitación del hospital, había tenido la autorización de abrir la ventana junto a su enfermera a cargo. Era una mujer de cabello rojizo, con la compostura de alguien que se ejercitaba muy bien. Era la encargada del bienestar de Gabriel en los últimos días, también le ayudaba al rubio a recordar ciertas cosas mediante preguntas.

La mujer le había concedido el deseo que le estaba pidiendo durante horas. Ahora ambos se encontraban mirando el paisaje Parisino. Pero seguía sin recordar a Marinette.

\- ¿Aún no hay noticias sobre la chica? – Preguntó Gabriel sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

\- Por desgracia no... - Contestó la mujer con una tabla en la mano.

\- Es lamentable que no pueda recordarla, pero ¿Si lo hare algún día? ¿No? - Respondió Gabriel mirando a la mujer.

\- Claro que lo hará - Contestó la pelirroja.

\- Aunque, si lo hubiese querido mi cerebro ya la estuviera recordando. - Afirmó Gabriel golpeando los barrotes del balcón.

\- Los problemas en el cerebro son los más difíciles de tratar, incluso si tenemos los recuerdos más importantes de esa persona. - Contestó la enfermera tratando de animar a su paciente.

\- No creo que puedas opinar - Bufo Gabriel con seriedad y agregó - No intentes ponerte en mi lugar.

\- No intento ponerme en su lugar, señor. - Contestó la enfermera con la mirada baja. - Solo hago lo posible para que no se desanime.

\- No creo que llegues a hacer que recobre mi felicidad, pero es bueno tu esfuerzo. - Respondió Gabriel mirando al atardecer. - Igual es un lindo gesto.

El teléfono sonó, Gabriel se limitó a mirar a la enferma, dándole una señal para que esta contestara el petulante sonido agudo que sonaba.

\- Teléfono del señor Gabriel Agreste ¿Le puedo servir en algo? - Dijo la mujer mientras sostenía el móvil con su oreja. - Detective Kennedy ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Necesito que me pases con el señor Agreste, es urgente. - Contesto Kennedy del otro lado de la línea.

Inmediatamente la enfermera le otorgó el móvil a su dueño original. Cuando lo tenía en sus manos agradeció mientras movía la cabeza con aprobación.

\- Si la situación lo requiere, abriremos fuego contra Félix y Adrien. ¿Está de acuerdo? - Dijo el detective de manera seria.

\- Entendido, tienen el permiso. - Afirmo Gabriel y al terminar sus palabras colgó el móvil, rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

No hay decisión más difícil para un padre que autorizar el abrir fuego contra tus propios hijos. Gabriel sabía que sus relativos eran malos e hicieron mal. Pero aun así se lo merecían o eso era lo que él pensaba. El rubio estaba consciente de los errores de sus hijos, no los recordaba al 100% pero sabía que ellos habían hecho cosas que afectaron el bienestar de ciertas personas, dañaron a su familia, y a la gente que normalmente los rodea.

La enfermera inmediatamente ayudo a Gabriel a levantarse del suelo, lo coloco en el sofá cerca de la cama. El rubio tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. La pelirroja limpio las lágrimas de Gabriel con un pañuelo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada por el bienestar de su paciente. - ¿Necesita algo?

\- ¿Puedes dejarme solo un momento? Quiero ver unas cosas a solas. - Aclaro Gabriel mientras abría un álbum de fotografías familiares.

\- Claro, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme. - Contesto la enfermera sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotros, Elizabeth? ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Nuestra relación seria la misma que cuando éramos jóvenes? Gabriel estaba bastante estresado, confundido acerca de sus sentimientos. Porque tan de repente a su cerebro se le ocurrió pensar en su difunta ex mujer. Estaba seguro de que si no estuviera muerta ellos seguirían juntos, más que nada por el bienestar de su familia. Para no romper el vínculo. Pero ¿Gabriel tenia sentimientos por Elizabeth? Supongo que su relación fuera una simple mentira, para no trastornar a sus hijos. Pero al parecer la vida llega para sorprenderte.

El rubio comenzó a hojear el álbum de fotos que apestaba a ser algo totalmente antiguo, pudo observar las fotos de su madre que hace algunos años había fallecido. Por suerte recordaba muchísimas cosas, pero por desgracia sus memorias de aproximadamente un año no llegaban a su cerebro. Era bastante raro e inusual ese caso, o eso comento el doctor. Gabriel aun trataba de comprender la situación en la que estaba metido.

El detective Kennedy y la enfermera le contaban las cosas que ellos sabían por el registro que tenía la secretaria del señor Agreste. Y curiosamente no omitía ningún detalle, fecha de la relación iniciada entre Marinette Dupain - Cheng con Gabriel Agreste, primer contacto sexual, pelea entre Adrien Agreste y Gabriel Agreste. La ausencia de la azabache por unos días, Gabriel entro en depresión por todo el estrés haciendo que abusara del uso del alcohol.

Después estaba el día en el que Marinette había regresado a la mansión y tuvo su segundo contacto sexual con Gabriel. Lo que seguía a continuación era sobre la gala que se realizó en Grecia por una semana. También estaba registrado algo sobre un intento de abuso sexual por parte de Adrien hacia la joven Dupain - Cheng. Y por último el dichoso embarazo.

Gabriel volvió a repasar el registro realizado por Natalie, trataba de comprender las palabras que leía de nuevo pero era algo que su cerebro tardaba en procesar. Recordaba el vestido que hicieron para la gala, pero intentaba recordar las facciones en el rostro de ambos y simplemente eran imágenes borrosas, totalmente incomprensibles. El rubio suspiro, se froto el cabello con desesperación y seguido de un movimiento brusco hizo que la parte de su hueso del cuello crujiera con facilidad. ¿Porque se le dificultaba tanto el hecho de recordar algo tan sencillo? ¿Acaso tenía que ver a la azabache de frente para que las ideas en su cabeza regresaran?

 _ **Bingo.**_

Gabriel comprendió todo al instante, aunque fuese algo tonto e inusual. El rubio entendió que necesitaba ver a Marinette en carne y hueso, así sus neuronas se activarían al instante haciendo que este comenzara a recordar todo con exactitud. Se levantó eufórico del sofá y presiono el botón rojo que llamaba a la chica enfermera pelirroja. La mujer entro a la habitación unos segundos después de que el botón fuese presionado.

\- ¿Sucede algo, señor? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que llame al médico? - Pregunto asustada la pelirroja y al notar el estado eufórico de su paciente se preocupó mucho más. - ¿Señor Agreste, que sucede?

\- Soy un imbécil, pero a la vez todo un genio. - Contesto Gabriel sosteniendo una foto de Marinette en sus manos.

\- No lo entiendo del todo, tiene que explicarme ahora. - Afirmo la pelirroja confusa y añadió. - ¿Acaso ya recordó a la señorita Cheng?

\- Es que si la recuerdo, lo único que no llega a mi cabeza son las partes más importantes de mi relación junto a esta chica. - Respondió Gabriel extendiendo la foto hacia la enfermera. - Estoy seguro de que si la veo en carne y hueso podre recordar todos los aspectos relacionados con esta chica. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

\- Opino que es una idea poco probable, pero a la vez es algo que puede tener un montón de sentido

* * *

Marinette estaba completamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así, sentía la necesidad de escapar de donde estaba, no importaba que riesgos corriera. Ya no podía notar los movimientos de su bebe. Pensó que probablemente murió por el tranquilizador que le dio la enfermera que la atendió al principio.

Con el tiempo logro mover los dedos de sus pies, y no dejaba de agitarlos frenéticamente, toda esa ansiedad estaba corrompiendo su cuerpo con locura. La garganta le dolía al tener que pasar un poco de saliva, pero pronto ya ni eso iba a tener. Recordó la última vez que le dieron algo para beber, y esa fue la enfermera que la atendía siempre. Esa mujer era bastante noble con ella. Marinette estaba esperanzada de que esta llamara a la policía.

 _ **"Vamos a morir aquí, no te hagas falsas esperanzas"**_

 _ **Cállate, estoy segura de que nos van a ayudar, ya verás que sí.**_

 _ **"¿Ayudarnos? Nos quieren muertas, jamás nos van a ayudar.**_

 _ **La enfermera dijo que nos ayudaría.**_

 _ **"¿Y le vas a creer? Debes de ser idiota como para hacerlo"**_

 _ **Tú y yo somos la misma persona, te acabas de llamar idiota a ti misma.**_

 _ **"Yo no soy idiota, yo estoy segura de que vamos a morir aquí".**_

El subconsciente de Marinette hablaba constantemente, insultando y dañando el bienestar de ella misma. La llamaba idiota, tonta, imbécil y de bajo nivel de consciencia. Con tantas palabras dañinas Marinette había perdido la esperanza por completo. O tal vez le quedaba algún 5% de esperanzas en su mente, pero eran totalmente escasas.

Ya no escuchaba a Fiorella gritar, por un momento pensó que la habían matado ya, o tal vez se la llevaron para liberarla en alguna parte lejana donde no tuviera idea de lo que pasaba. Marinette estaba actuando como una total egoísta, no se preocupaba lo suficiente por su mejor amiga, y eso era un problema. La consideraba muerta, aun cuando no estaba.

* * *

El detective Kennedy se encontraba mirando por unos binoculares de visión termodinámica. Así podía observar a todos los secuestradores que se encontraban en la instalación. Los contó detenidamente, estaba bajo presión por el otro detective que lo acompañaba, y por los miembros del Swat.

\- Al parecer son 35 - Dijo Kennedy con un toque serio en su voz. - ¿Ya llamaron al equipo médico? Puedo observar a una mujer recostada en una camilla o eso es lo que parece.

\- ¿35 hombres? Supongo que será algo sencillo - Bufo el otro general con su toque de sarcasmo, y eso le molestaba a Kennedy.

\- Aunque sea fácil, tenemos que salir intactos de este lugar. - Respondió Kennedy mirándolo con seriedad - ¿Entendiste?

\- Si, general - Contesto con firmeza.

* * *

Félix había dejado salir a Adrien del congelador de la fábrica, aún tenía su temperamento de niño mimado y el que cree superior, pero eso no le importo a Félix ningún segundo. No dejaba de pensar en Fiorella, en su cabello castaño, sus ojos totalmente penetrantes que eran capaces de succionar el alma de este.

Se escuchó un sonido algo inusual, los demás miembros de los secuestradores se alarmaron un poco y activaron sus armas de fuego. Y entonces la puerta metálica se abrió con rapidez a causa de un vehículo metálico con la capacidad de abrir cualquier cosa. Los hombres que estaban dentro de la fábrica comenzaron a disparar con la esperanza de matar a algún miembro que estuviese afuera.

El rubio observo que Adrien tomaba una pequeña pistola de 9mm, aunque fuese incapaz de usarla porque este no tenía idea de cómo se usaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse en la habitación donde estaba la italiana.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - Pregunto Fiorella algo asustada por los disparos que se escuchaban.

\- Es la policía... Demonios, soy un idiota. - Contesto Félix golpeando la puerta de metal.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Respondió Fiorella algo confundida. - No eres un idiota, para mí no lo eres.

\- No sé cómo me metí en esto, no sé cómo deje que mi hermano menor me manipulara para meterme en algo que no nos correspondía. - Afirmo el rubio acercándose a la castaña.

\- ¿Te mataran? - Pregunto Fiorella mirando al suelo.

\- No dejare que lo hagan, me voy a rendir... - Respondió Félix mirando a Fiorella - No tiene caso morir sin conocerte un poco más.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Te enamoraste de mí? - Pregunto Fiorella confundida.

\- ¡No lo sé! Me repugnabas al inicio, no soportaba tus insignificantes chillidos de niña idiota y ahora simplemente no dejo de pensar en ti. - Grito Félix arrodillándose frente a ella.

\- Eres un idiota, un insensible, un loco... - Contesto Fiorella, el rubio comenzó a alejarse lentamente y la castaña añadió - Pero, no sé porque siento cosas en mi corazón cada vez que pienso o te veo.

Ambos estaban cerca de besarse, de saborear sus labios, de quitarse ese deseo tremendo que tenía de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero todo se detuvo, un hombre armado entro a la habitación apuntando a Félix con su arma. Fiorella se levantó rápidamente, el oficial se alarmo y disparo el arma.

Félix corrió hacia Fiorella por suerte el impacto le dio en su hombro, no era algo tan grave. Pero aun así estaba totalmente enojado. Se levantó mientras el oficial estaba distraído hablando con un compañero. El rubio apretó su puño derecho y simplemente le dejo ir todo ese enojo y la ira que tenía dentro de él.

El oficial simplemente actuó con inercia, después del golpe tomo el puño de Félix, lo giro y lo coloco en la pared. Saco unas esposas de su bolsillo y las coloco en las manos de este.

\- ¡Suéltame imbécil! - Bufo el rubio de mala manera hacia el oficial.

\- Quedas arrestado por secuestro de tercer grado, cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser usada en tu contra, si no tienes un abogado... Bueno, te solicitaremos uno. - Contesto el oficial tomando el cuerpo de Félix para llevarlo a la fuerza.

* * *

Adrien se encontraba rodeado de oficiales, su arma se había quedado totalmente vacía, el rubio ya no tenía un plan para escapar, así que estaba jodido por completo. Se alteró un poco más cuando vio que se llevaban a su hermano con las esposas ya puestas en sus muñecas.

\- Adrien, suelta el arma... Se terminó todo. - Dijo Félix deteniéndose para hacer que su hermano reaccionara.

\- ¡NO! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Marinette no está muerta! - Grito el rubio bastante alterado mientras apuntaba a todos con su arma.

\- ¡Baja el arma ya! ¡Ni siquiera tiene balas! - Contesto este igual de alterado. - Marinette sigue viva, y lo seguirá siempre.

\- ¡MI PLAN FALLO! ¡DEBIMOS MATARLA AL INSTANTE! - Grito Adrien de nuevo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, incluso podías ver alguna de sus venas en su cráneo que casi salían de su cabeza.

\- ¡Tienes que superarlo! ¡Fallamos, no era el destino de ella! ¡Déjala ser feliz! - Contesto el agreste mayor mientras forcejeaba con el oficial que lo tenía esposado.

\- No iré a prisión... Lo lamento mucho, Félix. - Respondió Adrien mientras apuntaba el arma a su cabeza. - Me falle a mí mismo, y te he fallado, no tiene caso.

 _ **Bang.**_

El sonido de la arma de fuego se hizo presente en el lugar abandonado, el cuerpo de Adrien cayo rápidamente al suelo. La bala atravesó por completo el cráneo del rubio, matándolo al instante. Un montón de sangre comenzaba a rodear el organismo de este. Félix colapso, comenzó a llorar, intento acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano pero fue completamente detenido por los oficiales alrededor de él.

* * *

El equipo de rescate inmediatamente entro al lugar, sacaron a la italiana con una herida de bala en el brazo derecho, esta rápidamente fue colocada en una camilla para su traslado al hospital. En cambio Marinette fue encontrada en una cama con una apariencia terrible, atada con cuerdas y bajo el uso de tranquilizantes. Fue trasladada de máxima urgencia al hospital junto a su amiga Fiorella.

Los medios de comunicación no se hicieron esperar, alguna persona debió haber esparcido el movimiento policíaco y los miembros televisivos no se tardaron demasiado. El detective Kennedy era el más solicitado para ser entrevistado, pero el jamás dijo alguna palabra, no podía dar detalles respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

Gabriel observaba todo lo que pasaba por el televisor que tenía en su habitación, lloraba, estaba totalmente devastado. Escucho a una reportera que solo uno de los hermanos agreste había muerto. Pero lo afecto más el hecho de que este se quitó la vida sin pensarlo detenidamente.

\- Lo lamento mucho, señor. - Dijo la enfermera mientras miraba el suelo con una tristeza en su manera de hablar.

\- No importa, el decidió hacerlo. - Contesto Gabriel seriamente

\- Eso es cierto, pero aun así... - Respondió la mujer

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, una mujer de la misma apariencia que pelirroja interrumpió la conversación de estos individuos.

\- Holly, te necesitamos en sala de partos. - Interrumpió la mujer de cabello negro y añadió con rapidez. - Es totalmente urgente.

\- ¿Sala de partos? ¿Acaso Marinette está teniendo al bebe? - Pregunto Gabriel levantándose de su cama.

\- Señor Agreste, le ordeno que se quede aquí. - Ordeno Holly con un toque mandatario en su manera de hablar. - Y no bromeo.

La enfermera ya no era tan anónima del todo, ahora sabía el nombre de su cuidadora por estos días tan estresantes para el rubio. Pero aun así, sentía la tremenda curiosidad por el bienestar de Marinette, tenía que verla, tenía que recordarla. Gabriel le había comentado a Holly que la única de manera de que sus recuerdos por la azabache volvieran era observándola.

Salió de la habitación con su bata del hospital, caminaba despacio y de manera torpe. Se encontraba algo mareado por algún medicamento que Holly le administro hace algunas horas. Pero no le importo el hecho de que se sintiera algo indispuesto. Se detuvo un momento para tomarse de una esquina, el mareo era totalmente intenso. Totalmente imposible de controlar, pero aun así siguió, aunque no observara de manera clara su entorno.

* * *

Se escuchó el llanto de un niño. Gabriel se alteró un poco, agito su cabeza y comenzó a ver las cosas un poco más claras. Observo el cabello rojizo de Holly, esta cargaba a un pequeño niño que parecía estar rodeado de sangre y algunos líquidos chorreaban de él. Después observo como guardaban a otro bulto en una bolsa de color negra, parecía estar pesado como una roca. O eso pensaba Gabriel.

Todo el mundo se alteró, el ritmo cardíaco de Marinette comenzó a alterarse, Gabriel estaba en el marco de la puerta de la sala de partos en el hospital. El rubio en bata observaba el cuerpo de Marinette, este comenzaba a tener arritmias al punto que su corazón parecía salirse de su sistema.

Las pulsaciones fueron bajando, el ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a hacerse más lento. El medico empezó a colocarle un desfibrilador, pero al momento de activarlo el corazón de Marinette dejó de latir. Todo el mundo se alejó al ver que el cuerpo había dejado de tener vida. Después observaron que Gabriel se acercaba a Marinette, o más bien se arrastraba al cuerpo de la mujer.

El rubio lloraba desconsoladamente, se levantó con torpeza quedando completamente de rodillas, sujeto la mano de la azabache y le beso múltiples veces.

 _ **La recordó, pero era demasiado tarde.**_

Gabriel lloraba tanto que al intentar levantarse de vuelta cayó al suelo, Holly fue a su lado para auxiliarlo. Gabriel dejo caer sus manos en el abdomen de Marinette y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus gritos de dolor se podían escuchar hasta afuera de la sala de partos. Los miembros del equipo salieron de la habitación, a su lado solo quedo Holly, sirviendo como apoyo y sujetador.

Le dio su último beso, aunque la azabache no le correspondiera como era debido. Sintió el sabor de sus labios por última vez, acaricio la suavidad de su piel y un aroma que le recordaba a esas noches tan hermosas que ambos compartieron.

\- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de pedirte que fueras mi esposa. - Dijo Gabriel con la voz entrecortada. - Pero sé que estas en un lugar mejor, mi bella mujer de porcelana.

\- Tenemos que lavarte el rostro, Gabriel. - Interrumpió Holly tocando el hombro de este - Estas cubierto de sangre.

\- Te recordare por siempre, Eres y serás mi eterna musa. Cada movimiento, cada palabra era como un canto de los dioses para mí. Estarás siempre presente en cada parte de mi vida. - Dijo Gabriel colocando uno de los mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja de Marinette.

 _ **"Hasta pronto mi hermosa mariquita".**_

* * *

 _ **#LaHoraSad.**_

 _ **VOTEN Y COMENTEN :3**_


End file.
